Destiny or Fate ?
by Rahma947
Summary: Kisah Xi Luhan yang memanfaatkan perjodohannya dengan Oh Sehun untuk putus dengan Kim Jongin, kekasihnya yang playboy.. bad summary. GS . XI LUHAN . OH SEHUN . KIM JONGIN . BYUN BAEKHYUN
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah restoran yang -katanya- berlabel bintang lima yang terletak dikawasan kota Seoul, nampak dua keluarga yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam yang tersaji diatas meja dengan khidmatnya. Dua keluarga tersebut antara lain keluarga Xi dan keluarga Oh. Keluarga Xi yang terdiri dari tuan Xi You Shan dan nyonya Wu Qian beserta anak perempuannya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Dan keluarga Oh yang terdiri dari tuan Oh Seo Jun dan nyonya Lee Soo Kyo beserta anak laki-laki semata wayangnya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Atmosfer didalam restoran tempat dua keluarga makan malam tersebut cukup sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan piring yang bergesekan. Sampai akhirnya tuan Xi memecah kesunyian itu.

"Kami berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua, Luhan dan Sehun" ujarnya.

"Apa? Menjodohkan kami berdua? Aku dan dia? " ucap Luhan terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sehun bergantian.

"Iya...kalian berdua akan bertunangan setelah kalian lulus SMA nanti " kata tuan Oh.

"Tapi kan appa, kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu dong.." elak Luhan tidak terima dengan rencana -yang menurutnya aneh- yang dibuat oleh para orang dewasa tersebut.

"Kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Pokoknya setelah lulus SMA kalian harus tunangan. Kami tidak menerima penolakan" kata Nyonya Xi.

"Tapi kan eomma, kami lulusnya kan dua bulan lagi. Apa secepat itu? " tanya Luhan.

"Iya...dua bulan lagi. Iya kan Kyu-ah? "

"Iya Qian-ah"

"Tapi eomma..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." potong Nyonya Xi.

Tampak jelas raut kekecewaan dari wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun tampak tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan tampak sedang menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Apa-apaan mereka ha? Menjodohkanku dengan lelaki es batu ini heol. Cih..mana dia hanya diam saja lagi. Apa dia setuju dengan rencana itu? " pikir Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

...

Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah duduk berdua diberdua disebuah bangku panjang yang terletak ditaman yang tidak jauh dari restoran. Tadi saat selesai makan malam, kedua orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan-jalan dengan alibi supaya mereka berdua bisa lebih akrab lagi. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah pulang duluan.

Dan disitulah mereka berdua sekarang berada. Tidak ada yang namanya jalan-jalan, yang ada hanyalah duduk-duduk.

"Jadi kamu menerima perjodohan ini? " tanya Luhan kepada orang disampingnya.

"Ya" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kenapa? "

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Yaa...aku butuh alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini itu apa. Kenapa kamu cuma diam saja? " bentak Luhan.

"Tak ada alasan pasti. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku saja." jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Tsk..alasan yang tidak logis." ujar Luhan.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang." lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah...aku akan mengantarmu." kata Sehun.

.

.

Luhan pov

Aku dan Sehun adalah teman satu sekolah. Kami bersekolah di Seoul High School. Kami sama-sama kelas 3. Kami hanya beda kelas. Dia dikelas 3-A, sedangkan aku berada dikelas 3-C. Kami bukanlah teman dekat. Ya bisa dibilang kami hanya kenal nama masing-masing saja. Jangankan dekat, bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah.

Sifat dan kepribadian kami sangatlah berbeda. Dia dengan sejuta prestasi karena kejeniusan otaknya, sedangkan aku dengan sejuta kekonyolan karena otak standarku. Dia yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, sedangkan aku cerewet. Dia yang -kata Baekhyun(teman seperjuanganku)- primadona sekolah dengan banyak fans, sedangkan aku yang...ah sudahlah. Kami itu bagaikan bumi dengan langit. Beda jauh.

...

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya aku berangkat pukul 07.10, hari ini aku berangkat pukul 06.30. Ya, mungkin karena efek 'perjodohan' itu yang menyebabkan aku jadi bangun pagi. Ada baiknya juga sih sebenarnya, tapi aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal yang kusebut 'aneh' itu. Dapat dilihat dari wajahku kutekuk(?), lingkaran hitam dibawah mata, dan oh jangan lupakan wajah bete-ku.

Dan tidak lama lagi ujian akhir, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala, apalagi ditambah dengan rencana 'perjodohan' itu, ingin meledak kepalaku rasanya.

Aku berjalan menuju kedalam kelasku dengan langkah gontai. Kelas masih terlihat sepi. Ya karena ini memang masih pagi. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kebangkuku yang terletak di pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela. Kududukan bokongku dikursi lalu kulipat kedua tanganku diatas meja, kemudian kutelungkupkan kepalaku ditengah-tengahnya. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menjernihkan kepalaku.

gedebug gedebug gedebug

"Yaa Luhan.. Whatsup bray.."

Oke, sepertinya aku harus melupakan acara -mari tidur sebentar- ku karena pengganggu sudah tiba rupanya. Ku tegakkan kepalaku dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya...aku punya kabar baik." kata Baekhyun.

"Apa? " jawabku malas.

"Kamu tahu? Aku di follback sama Park Chanyeol dan itu wow banget tau.." jelasnya dengan semangat 45.

"Oh.." ucapku singkat.

"Yaaa...kok cuma Oh doang sih. Nggak asik kamu ah."

"Terus, aku harus jungkir balikin badan sambil bilang wow wow wow gitu? " teriakku tepat didekat telinganya.

"Mulai deh...ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa sih kok tidak seperti biasanya gitu? " tanyanya. Baekhyun memanglah orang yang paling peka jika aku sedang ada masalah apapun. Karena sikapku akan berubah tidak seperti biasanya. Maka dari itulah, semenyebalkan apapun Baekhyun dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku yang pengertian.

"Apa ada suatu hal yang belum aku ketahui? " lanjutnya.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu? " tanyaku.

"Bukan kelihatan lagi, tapi sungguh-sungguh sangat kelihatan sekali kalau kamu memang sedang punya masalah"

"Yaa...aku memang sedang punya masalah."

"Masalah apa? Ceritalah..aku pasti dengarkan kok" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun !" jawabku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku didepan wajahnya.

"Janji.." Baekhyun lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dijari kelingkingku sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Aku dijodohkan." ucapku lirih.

"APA ? DIJODOHKAN ?" teriaknya kaget.

"Yaa pelan-pelan kalau bicara. Jangan sampai orang lain tau" kataku sambil membekap mulutnya dan melihat sekeliling. Syukurlah kelas masih sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya tersebut.

"Ya lepaskan tanganmu dari mulutku." diapun menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Serius kamu dijodohkan? Sama siapa? " tanyanya penasaran.

"Tapi janji kamu jangan kaget dan jangan mengetawaiku."

"Iya iya"

"Aku dijodohkan sama Oh Sehun, siswa kelas sebelah." kataku sambil menunduk.

"APAAA ?" Baekhyun memang paling susah jika disuruh untuk tidak berteriak.

"Yaa kurangi volume suaramu Baek.. Kelas mulai rame kamu tahu, nanti akan banyak yang mengetahuinya" ujarku menegurnya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Hufffttt...bagaimana tidak bisa, kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah rekan bisnis orang tuaku."

"Begitu ya.."

"Hmm...dan 2 bulan lagi tepatnya setelah acara kelulusan, aku akan bertunangan dengannya.. bagaimana ini? Aku bingung." ucapku nelangsa.

"Ya..bukannya itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, maksudku bukannya itu hal yang baik. Kamu adalah orang yang beruntung kalau aku boleh bilang. Bayangkan saja, banyak gadis diluar sana yang mengantri untuk ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun. Bukannya itu merupakan sebuah rejeki nomplok?"

"Rejeki nomplok ndiasmu" ucapku sarkartis.

"Itu bagus..aku setuju dengan rencana kedua orang tuamu."

"Tapi kan aku tidak suka sama dia. Apalagi cinta.."

"Masalah suka sih itu gampang diatur. Yang paling bagusnya lagi adalah kamu bisa memanfaatkan perjodohan itu juga."

"Memanfaatkannya? Untuk?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hadeuhh...ya untuk putus sama Kim Jongin secara resmi lah..." jawabnya.

Yaa..kenapa hal itu tidak terfikirkan olehku ya? Ide bagus tuh.

"Hahaha tumben otakmu cerdas"

.

.

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning !_

 _Typo(s) bertebaran_

 _Bahasa kurang baku_

 _Ff gaje, abal-abal, absurd_

 _Pokoke Happy Reading waelah..._

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan berangkat sekolah lebih pagi lagi dari biasanya, ya walaupun cuma beda 10 menit saja. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang bahagia, tidak seperti kemarin yang gundah gulana. Mengingat ini adalah hari sabtu atau menuju akhir pekan dan otomatis besok merupakan hari minggu, yang artinya hari libur. Dan mungkin juga dia bahagia karena sudah menemukan solusi jitu untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kim (playboy) Jongin -begitu dia menjulukinya- dengan memanfaatkan rencana perjodohannya itu.

.

.

"Jadi, rumus suku ke-n dari barisan aritmatika adalah Un sama dengan a ditambah buka kurung n dikurang 1 tutup kurung b, dengan b sama dengan blablablabla..." didepan sana terlihat Choi saem sang guru matematika dikelas Luhan tengah asyik menulis materi dipapan tulis dan sesekali menerangkannya kepada anak-anak didiknya termasuk Luhan.

Berkali-kali Luhan nampak menguap menahan bosan dan ngantuk yang menderanya akibat materi yang dijelaskan oleh Choi saem tersebut. Matematika merupakan pelajaran yang dibenci Luhan, dan gadis manis itu ingin cepat-cepat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat.

"Ya Luhan, kamu tau. Aku barusan di notice sama Park Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik seraya membalikan badannya kebelakang karena posisi duduknya tepat didepan Luhan.

"Hmm.." Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Yakk! Kamu tidak senang eo melihat sahabatmu yang paling cantik ini ada kemajuan dalam menggapai cintanya?" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN-ssi...apa anda sudah bosan dengan pelajaran saya? Anda boleh meninggalkan kelas ini jika anda bersedia." tegur Choi saem.

 _'Sial..'_ gerutu Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan saya saem, saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ujar Baekhyun menyesal.

"Baiklah. Kali ini anda saya maafkan. Tapi lain kali saya berharap anda tidak mengulanginya lagi. Anda paham Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Saya paham saem. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan saya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya. Jadi apabila suku-suku didalam barisan aritmatika dijumlahkan, maka blablablabla..."

 _'Huh membosankan..'_ gumam Luhan pelan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menguap dan melihat arloji ditangan kirinya. Untung Choi saem tidak memperhatikannya, jadi tidak ada teguran atau bahkan hukuman untuknya.

 _5...4...3...2...1_

Tengtengtengteng

 _'Yeaaaaahhhh akhirnya...' g_ umam Luhan semangat.

Dia lalu memasukan semua buku-buku dan alat tulis kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak..pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini dan saem mohon kalian mempelajarinya lagi dirumah karena ujian tidak lama lagi, dan lusa kita akan membahas soal-soal prediksi ujian." ucap Choi saem sebelum meninggalkan kelas Luhan.

Suasana kelas kembali ribut. Luhan langsung menuju ke meja Baekhyun didepannya dan menyeret gadis mungil itu untuk pergi kekantin.

"Yakk cepatlah Baek..aku sudah lapar nih..kenapa kamu lama sekali sih" gerutu Luhan.

"Iya iya..sabar dikit kenapa. Nah ayo"

.

.

"Kamu disini dulu biar aku yang pesan makanan, oke. Kamu mau makan apa ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka tiba dikantin.

"Aku mau yang seperti biasanya Baek. Nasi goreng kimchi dan jus stroberry." ucap Luhan

"Oke.."

"Yakk Luhan, lihatlah mereka..mereka begitu tampan bukan...huwaaa Chanyeolie.." ujar Baekhyun menunjuk kearah sisi kanannya dimana terlihat dua orang laki-laki tampan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah meja kosong yang ada dikantin.

Para yeoja-yeoja yang berstatus jomblo pun mulai melakukan aksinya dengan meneriaki keduanya dengan kata-kata yang menurut Sehun aneh.

 _"Huaaa oppa...kau begitu tampan"_

 _"Kyaa Sehunie...menikahlah denganku"_

 _"Kyaa Chanyeol oppa...jadilah kekasihku"_

Teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu pun mendominasi seluruh isi kantin. Chanyeol menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang sudah menjadi andalannya.

"Cih..apa-apaan mereka itu. Dasar yeoja-yeoja genit" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek ?.." panggil Luhan.

"Ya.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa ini sudah menjadi nasibku ya punya calon tunangan seperti Sehun.."

"Yaakk...kan aku sudah bilang kalau itu merupakan sebuah rejeki nomplok."

"Terserahmu sajalah..." ucap Luhan pasrah sambil menikmati makanannya.

Disisi lain...

"Hun, menurutmu yeoja itu manis tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeoja yang mana?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Itu...yeoja yang duduk disebelah Xi Luhan, lurusan meja kita." terang Chanyeol.

"Manis, tapi lebih manis lagi yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya."

"M-maksud kamu Luhan lebih manis gitu?"

"Hmm"

"Tsk..terserahmu sajalah..ngomong-ngomong, bukannya Xi Luhan sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Benarkah? Siapa pacarnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ohhh..namanya Kim Jongin, dia teman smpku. Wae?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa"

 _'Kim Jongin? Pacar Luhan? Apa karena hal itu dia menolak perjodohannya?'_ batin Sehun.

"Makan cake cokelat sambil melihat wajah manisnya...siapa itu namanya ? Byun..Byun...ah sial aku lupa namanya...rasanya jadi semakin manis ya Hun" ujar Chanyeol sambil terus-terusan memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmmm"

Sementara itu, Baekhyun juga tengah memandangi Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Dan terjadilah acara saling pandang-memandang diantara keduanya sampai-sampai mengabaikan makanannya.

 _Drrrttttt drrrrtttt_ ponsel Luhan bergetar, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dia lalu mengecek ponselnya tersebut.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Temanmu sehat ?_

Luhan lalu menatap kearah Sehun lalu mengendikan bahunya pelan dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

 **To : Oh Sehun**

 _Yaakk ! Bukan cuma temanku sajalah...temanmu juga.._

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Ngomong², eomma menyuruh kita pulang bersama nanti...ottae?_

 **To : Oh Sehun**

 _Benarkah ? Yaaa...apa kamu mau melihatku dirajam oleh fans² kamu itu eoh... Aku tdk mau._

Luhan kembali menatap kearah Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Pokoknya nanti kita pulang bareng. Aku tdk menerima penolakan. Aku tunggu ditempat parkir, 30 menit setelah bell pulang berbunyi._

 **To : Oh Sehun**

 _Terserahmu !..._

.

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, 30 menit setelah bell pulang berbunyi Luhan langsung menuju ke tempat parkir setelah sebelumnya dia pergi keperpustakaan sendirian dengan dalih supaya waktu 30 menit tersebut tidak sia-sia, padahal dia hanya meminjam novel saja dan berlama-lama disana sambil menunggu murid-murid lainnya pada pulang. Bisa bonyok dia jika sampai ada yang melihat kalau dia pulang bareng si Sehun. Sehun sudah menunggu disana, bersandar dengan santainya dibagian belakang mobilnya. Suasana sekitar sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal satu dua murid saja yang masih berada disana.

"Apa kamu sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Luhan setelah sampai didepan Sehun.

"Yaa...10 menit yang lalu" jawab sehun sambil menatap arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _'Tsk..baru juga 10 menit-_-'_ batin Luhan kesal.

"Maaf, aku tadi mampir dulu keperpustakaan.." ujar Luhan dengan tampang menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmm..masuklah" ucap Sehun datar.

Sehun lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengisyaratkan Luhan agar masuk kedalamnya. Dia juga memasangkan Luhan sabuk pengaman namun Luhan menepisnya dengan alasan dia bisa sendiri.

.

.

"Apa kamu mau es krim? Kalau kamu mau, aku akan membeli untukmu. Diperempatan depan ada minimarket." tanya Sehun diseperempat perjalanannya tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan karena fokus menyetir.

"Emmm boleh juga" jawab Luhan.

Sehun lalu menepikan mobilnya setelah sampai diperempatan jalan.

"Kamu tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Mau es krim rasa apa?" tanya Sehun sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

"Hemm rasa stroberry.." jawab Luhan.

Luhan menunggu Sehun sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya dan melihat pemandangan sekitar yang ramai oleh kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat pemandangan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya didepan sana yang berjarak ±20 meter darinya.

"Yaakk...bukannya itu Jongin? Sama siapa dia?..tsk lihat saja nanti..." kata Luhan bersmirk ria.

Dia melihat Kim Jongin, seseorang yang masih berstatus namjachingunya itu tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang gadis bermata bulat yang Luhan tidak kenali. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya karena memang Luhan dan Jongin tidak berada disekolah yang sama. Berarti mereka belum pulang kerumahnya masing-masing pikir Luhan.

Luhan lalu mengirimi pesan kepada Jongin.

 **To : Kim (brengsek) Jongin**

 _Nanti malam jam 7 kita ketemuan dicafe biasa. Tidak ada penolakan.._

Tidak sampai 1 menit Jongin sudah membalas pesannya.

 **From : Kim (brengsek) Jongin**

 _Iya beb :* entar malam kan malming.. jadi sekalian malam mingguan kan...aku pasti datang.._

 _With Love 3_

"Tsk..terserahmu sajalah Jong.." gumam Luhan.

Sehun sudah kembali dari membeli es krim dan langsung memasuki mobilnya. Ia lalu menyodorkan ea krim yang terbungkus kantong plastik ditangannya itu kearah Luhan. "Ini es krimnya" ucap Sehun.

"Gomawo..." ujar Luhan berterima kasih.

"Kamu tidak beli es krim juga?" Luhan bertanya karena melihat Sehun yang hanya membawa satu kantong plastik es krim ditangannya dan semua diberikan untuknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka es krim" jawab Sehun datar dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oooo..." ujar Luhan ber'O' ria.

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Ya! Wae?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Emmm...boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

"Aku dengar...kamu sudah punya pacar ya? Namanya Kim Jongin kan! Apa karena hal itu kamu menolak perjodohan itu?" tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Iya...memang aku sudah punya pacar tapi masalah kenapa aku menolak perjodohannya bukan karena hal itu. Pasti kamu dapat informasinya dari Park Chanyeol kan?..." tebak Luhan.

"...lagian, aku juga mau putus kok sama dia" lanjutnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia playboy...dan aku sudah berkali-kali meminta putus dengannya, namun dia selalu menolak..ya mungkin dengan alasan perjodohan ini dia mau menerima keputusanku. Kamu bisa kan bantu aku? Ya..ya.." pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada syaratnya." ujar Sehun.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kamu tidak boleh menolak perjodohan ini?" jawab Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak Luhan sadari.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"..."

"Huuffttt...baiklah, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Kalau begitu nanti malam jam 7 jemput aku dirumah. Aku sudah menghubungi Jongin agar datang dicafe tempat kami biasa bertemu."

"Arasseo.."

.

"Sudah sampai..turunlah.." perintah Sehun setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah keluarga Xi.

"Iya...terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan membelikanku es krim. Kamu tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak. Lain kali saja." ujar Sehun datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Ingat nanti malam jangan sampai lupa.." ujar Luhan sembari turun dari mobil.

"Hmmmm" gumam Sehun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"Bye..." seru Luhan sambil berdada-dada ria.

.

.

"Luhan...Sehun sudah menunggu tuh didepan..!" seru Nyonya Xi didepan kamar Luhan.

"Ne eomma.." jawab Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Malam ini Luhan mengenakan dress selutut warna putih dengan motif bunga warna pink, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai bebas.

"Kalian mau kencan ya?" tanya eomma Luhan penasaran.

"T-tidak kok eomma. Kami cuma mau jalan-jalan saja. Sekalian refreshing eomma..sebentar lagi kan ujian." ucap Luhan berbohong sembari berjalan menuju selasar.

"Benarkah?..eomma tidak percaya.."

"Terserah eomma saja.."

Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan di depan teras rumahnya. Dengan setelan kemeja garis-garis melintang warna biru putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat sebatas siku, dengan sebuah jam tangan warna silver (yang author tidak ketahui merknya) yang melingkar dengan indah dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan berpadu dengan bawahan celana jeans warna hitam serta sepatu sneakers hitam yang sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya yang atletis itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.." ujar Luhan setelah tiba di depan Sehun.

 _'Cantik..'_ batin Sehun.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga baru sampai." kata Sehun.

Dia lalu membuka pintu depan sebelah kanan mobilnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk.

"Eommoni...aku dan Luhan berangkat dulu." ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah..hati-hati dijalan yah. Pelan-pelan saja kalau bawa mobil..dan jangan pulang terlalu malam.." kata Nyonya Xi menasehati.

"Baik eommoni.." Sehun lalu memasuki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sebentar kepada Nyonya Xi.

"SELAMAT MENIKMATI MALAM MINGGU KALIAN..." seru Nyonya Xi.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah sampai dicafe _'Foodies and Foodies'_ tempat Luhan dan Jongin biasa bertemu. Didalam sana sudah ada Jongin yang sedang duduk sendirian dimeja nomor 5 yang letaknya dipojok kanan dekat jendela.

Mereka berdua (Luhan dan Sehun) lalu masuk dan berjalan ketempat Jongin berada. Jongin bingung melihat Luhan yang datang bersama dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu.

"Apa kamu sudah dari tadi kesini?" tanya Luhan sembari duduk dikursi yang berada didepan Jongin. Jadi Luhan dan Jongin saling berhadap-hadapan, sedangkan Sehun duduk disebelah kiri Luhan.

"Dia siapa Luhan?" tanya Jongin balik sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun tak suka.

"Oh...perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun, putra tunggal Oh Seo Joon ahjussi. Dia tunangan aku" jawab Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun.

"Mwo? Tunangan?" ucap Jongin terkejut.

"Iya..kami akan menikah 3 bulan lagi, tepatnya setelah kami lulus sma" ujar Luhan memanas-manasi Jongin.

"Apa? T-tidak...tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak terima..yak Luhan! Apa kamu tidak memberitahu mereka dan juga dia kalau kita ini masih berstatus kekasih?"

"Memberi tahu mereka? Maksudmu kedua orang tuaku? hahaha...YAK KIM JONGIN-SSI ! APA KAMU TIDAK BERFIKIR EOH KALAU AKU SUDAH MEMUTUSKANMU BERAPA KALI? SATU? DUA? ATAU TIGA? hahaha PULUHAN JONGIN...APA KAMU TIDAK BERFIKIR HAL ITU? TSK.." emosi Luhan.

"Ya...itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan-ah.."

"MENCINTAIKU? YANG BENAR SAJA KAMU. APA KAMU FIKIR AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA? HA? KAMU TENGAH BERMESRAAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS LAIN KAMU BILANG KAMU MENCINTAIKU?"

"KAPAN AKU BERMESRAAN DENGAN GADIS LAIN LUHAN-AH...KAPAN?" Jongin mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengamati keduanya dengan wajah datar, belum berniat untuk menengahi mereka berdua.

"KAPAN KATAMU? YAK KIM JONGIN..APA MENURUTMU AKU TIDAK MELIHAT HA 2 MINGGU YANG LALU KAMU TENGAH BERDUAAN DENGAN GADIS TEMAN SEKOLAHMU ITU. SIAPA LAGI NAMANYA? TAL..TAL..AH TAU AH SIAPA ITU NAMANYA. DAN TADI WAKTU AKU PULANG SEKOLAH AKU JUGA MELIHATMU BERMESRAAN DENGAN GADIS YANG BERBEDA LAGI. SIAPA ITU GADIS BERMATA BULAT HA?" ujar Luhan berapi-api.

"Kyungsoo maksud kamu? Yak aku itu sama dia cuma berteman Luhan..tidak lebih.."

"CUMA BERTEMAN KAMU BILANG? YAKK APA ITU CUMA BERTEMAN NAMANYA KALAU BERPEGANG-PEGANGAN TANGAN..DAN BAHKAN KAMU MENCIUMI TANGANNYA..." amuk Luhan.

"Kalau i-itu.." kata Jongin bingung.

"TUHKAN! BENAR KALAU KAMU ITU ADA APA-APA DENGAN GADIS ITU.."

"ITU KARENA KAMU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERKENALKANKU SAMA KEDUA ORANG TUAMU LUHAN...!" teriak Jongin marah.

"KAMU KAN TAU SENDIRI KALAU MEREKA ITU MELARANGKU PACARAN. KAMU MAU AKU DIKIRIM KESEKOLAH KHUSUS YEOJA DAN TIDAK BALIK-BALIK HA?" balas Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Yakk kurangi volume suara kalian. Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat oleh seluruh pengunjung cafe? Kalian sudah besar, jadi selesaikan masalah kalian dengan cara baik-baik." Sehun memperingati mereka berdua, dan benar saja para pengunjung cafe sedang asyik menikmati tontonan gratis yang diperlihatkan oleh Luhan dan juga Jongin. Seperti menonton drama secara live menurut mereka.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" ujar Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menusuk dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan mengendikan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"JADI KAMU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA DARIPADA AKU YANG JELAS-JELAS LEBIH TAMPAN DARI DIA HA?"

"APA KAMU BILANG? LEBIH TAMPAN? YAKK BERCERMINLAH KAU KIM. KAMU ITU SUDAH HITAM, PESEK LAGI. POKOKNYA AKU MAU KITA PUTUS. TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN" ucap Luhan.

"T-tapi..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. AKU MUAK DENGAN KAMU.." potong Luhan.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUI ATAUPUN MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI..AKU TAK SUDI MELIHAT WAJAHMU.. AYO SEHUN KITA PERGI DARI SINI." lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lega?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan capuccino kearah Luhan. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada dipinggir sungai Han.

"Lega sekali..." jawab Luhan menerima capuccino dari tangan Sehun.

"Tadi itu lucu sekali.." kata Sehun.

"Lucu? Yakkk apanya yang lucu..orang serius begitu.." ujar Luhan tidak terima.

"Terserah kamu.."

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam minggu dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan dan diselingi oleh tawa keduanya sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, lalu keduanya pulang karena hari sudah malam.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sebelumnya thanks banget buat kalian yang udah mau review...**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu dalam berkembangnya(?) ff ini.**_

 _ **Tolong maafkan kesalahan² dalam penulisannya ya. Maklum, baru newbie. Jadi masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Okelah kalo begitu...**_

 _ **...Happy Reading...**_

.

.

.

2 hari lagi perang melawan kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan soal-soal ujian dimulai. Dan malam ini Luhan mulai bergelut dengan buku-bukunya diatas tempat tidur sambil berbaring. Kebiasaan buruk memang belajar sambil tiduran, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Kecuali pada pelajaran yang membutuhkan kertas cakaran seperti matematika. Dan kali ini Luhan belajar ilmu pengetahuan alam. Tuan dan Nyonya Xi sedang berada diluar kota. Jadi Luhan dirumahnya yang besar itu hanya dengan para pembantu dan satpam keluarganya.

Dia jadi teringat kejadian malam minggu yang lalu saat dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin. Luhan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat menerima amukannya.

"Hahaha..." tawa Luhan.

"Dia lucu sekali...hahaha" Dia mungkin sudah mulai tidak waras karena ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Luhan mulai bosan karena tidak bisa konsen belajar dari tadi. Ia pun meraih tabnya yang terletak diatas meja riasnya.

 _'Main pou sebentar mungkin seru..'_ gumamnya.

 _ **You can call me monster monster..**_ Ponsel Luhan berdering pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan to the point.

[ _Lagi ngapain kamu?_ ] tanya balik orang diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Lagi belajarlah..." bohong Luhan.

 _[Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya._ ]

"Ya sudah..kalau tidak percaya lihat aja sendiri"

[ _Arasseo..aku akan melihatnya...aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang_ ]

"Jinjja?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Luhan langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju kepintu depan. Benar saja, Sehun ada disana dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya serta tangan kanannya yang masih memegang ponsel.

"Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Luhan.

"Melihatmu belajarlah.." jawab Sehun santai.

"Jinjjayo?" selidik Luhan curiga.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "Eommoni menyuruhku untuk menenanimu belajar sekaligus mengajarimu mata pelajaran yang tidak kau pahami." jelas Sehun.

 _'Tsk..eomma'_ gumam Luhan.

"Masuklah.." Luhan lalu menggiring Sehun agar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kita belajar dikamarku saja" ujar Luhan

"Malam ini kita belajar matematika" ucap Sehun setelah sampai dikamar Luhan.

"Yakkk...tidak bisa begitu dong" tolak Luhan. Ingat! Dia benci sama yang namanya matematika.

"Wae? Eommoni yang menyuruhku, jadi terserahku mau belajar apa."

 _'Tsk..eomma lagi..'_ gumam Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap Luhan pasrah.

"Oke...kita mulai dari pelajaran integral"

Sehun lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal yang berisi kumpulan soal-soal prediksi ujian kepada Luhan.

"Jawab soal nomor 1 sampai 5. Waktunya 10 menit." perintah Sehun.

"Mwo? 10 menit? Memangnya aku ini profesor..." tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Protes atau aku tambahi soalnya" ancam Sehun.

"Huft arasseo."

Luhan kemudian mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _Toktoktok_

 _Ceklek_

"Ini non minumnya mau ditaruh dimana?" tanya bibi Kwon, salah satu pembantu dirumah Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk meja kecil disebelahnya "Taruh saja disini bi."

Bibi Kwon lalu meletakkan 2 gelas jus jeruk dan 2 piring camilan keatas meja yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan tadi.

"Makasih bi.." ucap Luhan sebelum bibi Kwon meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Minum gih..siapa tau kamu haus.." Luhan menawarkan Sehun minum.

"Hmmm" Sehun menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman.

"Errrr...bisakah kita ganti mata pelajarannya? Bahasa Inggris atau Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam gitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun datar.

 _'Huuftt...bisa error otakku kalau begini ceritanya..'_ batin Luhan.

10 menit berlalu dan hanya 2 soal saja yang bisa dijawab oleh Luhan.

"Hanya 2 soal? Yakk...bagaimana kamu bisa lulus kalau dari 5 soal hanya 2 saja yang bisa kamu jawab?" cerocos Sehun.

"Itukan karna soalnya sulit..dan waktunya juga cuma sedikit." bela Luhan.

"Bukannya materi integral sudah dijelaskan sama Choi saem? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengerjakannya?..kemana saja kamu selama Choi saem menjelaskan ha? Bolos? Atau hanya melamun?"

"Hehehe itu..."

"Huuftt...baiklah..aku akan menjelaskannya lagi. Simak baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali. Arasseo?"

"Ne..."

 **10 menit...**

 **20 menit...**

 **1 jam...**

"Blablabla...begini. Paham?"

"Sedikit" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Biar kamu jelaskan kayak apapun aku tetap sulit untuk mengerti sama yang namanya matemati.."

 _Cup_

"...ka."

"Udah malam. Aku harus pulang" Sehun pun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi barusan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _"Yang tadi itu apa?..."_ gumam Luhan.

Dia lalu memegang bibirnya "Bibirku...sudah tidak perawan lagi..." ucapnya gaje.

Gara-gara kejadian tadi, malam ini Luhan jadi tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan otaknya terus-terusan membayangkan wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

 _Besoknya...diminggu pagi yang cerah..._

Luhan masih nampak tak tenang. Bawaanya deg-degan mulu dari tadi. Dia kini masih berada didalam kamarnya, bergelut dengan selimutnya. Dia tadi hanya mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya. Belum ada niat untuk mandi, dandan, atau yang lainnya. Bahkan sarapan pun belum. Bibi Kwon sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk turun buat sarapan tadi, tapi Luhan selalu mengatakan nanti nanti dan nanti. Dan pada akhirnya, bibi Kwonlah yang dengan baik hatinya mengantarkan Luhan makanan kekamarnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun makanan yang disentuhnya. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tetapi wajah Sehun tetap tidak hilang-hilang dari fikirannya. Ciuman itu...wajah tampan itu... _'aaaaa sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila..'_ pikirnya.

Dia lalu mencoba untuk menghungi Baekhyun.

"Baek...neo eodiga?"

[ _Dirumah. Wae?_ ] sahut suara diseberang telepon.

"Bisakah kamu sekarang datang kerumahku? Aku tidak menerima penolakan." kata Luhan.

[ _Ck..arasseo..keundae wae? Apa ada suatu hal penting yang belum aku ketahui?_ ] tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne...pokoknya kamu harus kerumah sekarang, titik nggak pake koma."

[ _Ne..aku kesitu sekarang._ ]

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai dirumah Luhan.

"Semalam..." jawab Luhan.

"Semalam?"

"Sehun..."

"Sehun? Yakkk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Luhan?... Katakan dengan jelas" Ucap Baekhyun nggak sabaran.

"Semalam...Sehun...Sehun...dia...dia menciumku. Disini..." ujar Luhan lirih lalu menunjuk bibirnya.

"Owww menciummu...MWO? MENCIUMMU? JEONGMALYO?" kata Baekhyun kaget.

"He'em..." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "...itu...sangat manis...walaupun cuma sesaat. Dan itu adalah first kiss aku...Omo! Bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi..." lanjutnya.

"Wow...daebak...jadi sebelumnya kamu belum pernah berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi kamu sama Jongin, belum pernah ciuman?"

"Belum...aku sudah mengancamnya, kalau sampai dia menciumku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menendang aset masa depannya."

"Ya..ya..ya.." ucap Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Baek...apa aku sudah gila? Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering memikirkan Sehun. Tolong katakan sesuatu Baek.." kata Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. "Xi Luhan...selamat! Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun."

"Mwo? J-jatuh cinta?"

"He'em..."

"Yaa..kamu benar Baek..sepertinya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta...pada Oh Sehun.."

.

.

 _First day of exam..._

Luhan mengerjakan soal-soal Bahasa Korea dengan tenang, ya meskipun dikepalanya masih terisi oleh seseorang yang sekarang tengah berada dikelas sebelah. Tadi pagi dia berangkat bareng Sehun. Sehun yang meminta agar Luhan berangkat bersamanya. Luhan hanya diam saja waktu didalam mobil Sehun tadi. Dia nervous by the way. Dia hanya akan berbicara kalau Sehun bertanya sesuatu hal kepadanya.

.

.

"Han, kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berada diluar kelasnya. Ujian hari pertama telah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Luhan yakin kalau jawabannya tadi pasti 80% benar karena ini adalah pelajaran Bahasa Korea, bukan matematika.

"Pulang sendiri" jawab Luhan.

"Kamu tidak pulang bareng Sehun? Tadi aku lihat kamu berangkat bareng dia."

"Ohhh...tidak. Dia ada keperluan lain, jadi aku pulang sendiri."

"Bareng aku aja yuk. Aku juga sendiri. Sopir pribadi appaku tidak menjemputku nih, katanya ada keluarganya yang sakit. Jadi dia pulang kampung gitu deh."

"Boleh. Ayok"

Luhan sudah berada dipintu gerbang seorang diri karena Baekhyun tadi pamit ketoilet sebentar dan menyuruh Luhan agar menunggunya dipintu gerbang saja.

"Xi Luhan-ssi.." panggil Bae Irene, salah satu fans fanatik Sehun. Murid kelas 3-B. Murid perempuan yang kata dirinya sendiri paling cantik di SHS. Putri dari Kepala Sekolah SHS.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku peringatkan ya...jangan dekati Sehun-ku. Dia hanya milikku seorang. Tidak ada yeoja yang boleh mendekatinya, kecuali aku. Apa kau paham Xi Luhan-ssi?" jelas Irene menperingati.

"What? Sehun-ku? Hahaha...tsk terserah saya dong mau dekat Sehun kek, tidak kek, toh bukan urusanmu. Memangnya Sehun siapamu ha? Suami kamu? Ck pacar saja bukan. Stop dreaming please..." balas Luhan nggak mau kalah.

"Yakk kamu berani sama kami?" ucap Seulgi, salah satu antek atau anak buah Irene.

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Tuhan..yang harus ditakuti " ujar Luhan remeh.

"Eh jangan sok cantik kamu yah.." kata Yeri, antek Irene yang lain.

"Memang saya cantik kok :p " ledek Luhan.

"Neo..." Irene mulai mendekat dan menarik kerah baju luhan.

"BAE IRENE-SSI...APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP SAHABATKU EO?" teriak Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia datang tepat waktu.

"Eh Baekhyun.. Tidak ada kok. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ya kan Luhan?" Irene pura-pura merapikan kerah baju Luhan.

" _Dasar !_ —_—" gumam Luhan.

"Ayo guys kita pergi dari sini." seru Irene.

Irene memang paling takut dengan Baekhyun, karena dia dulu waktu JHS(Junior High School) pernah berkelahi dengan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Irene yang masuk rumah sakit selama berhari-hari. Sebab itulah, Irene paling mati kutu kalau harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Oh, bersyukurlah Luhan yang memiliki sahabat seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Han?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo..." jawab Luhan.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke halte untuk menunggu bus yang lewat.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Ujian telah usai 5 hari yang lalu. Dan Luhan merasa senang, karena tandanya libur panjang sudah didepan mata. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan acara prom night dilaksanakan. Dan sudah seminggu pula Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat saja biasanya. Luhan kangen by the way.

"Baek...otw yuk..bosen nih dirumah" Luhan sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun ditelepon.

[ _Otw kemana?_ ] tanya Baekhyun.

"Kemana aja deh..yang penting aku senang."

[ _Bagaimana kalau ke Namsan Tower saja?_ ]

"Bosen ah kesitu"

[ _Lotte World?_ ]

"Tsk mainstream.."

[ _Myeongdong?_ ]

"Yakkk apa nggak ada yang lebih seru gitu? Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Sehun saja? Aku kangen nih sama dia..." tawar Luhan.

[ _Yakkk kalau kesana nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk dong...tidak! Aku tidak mau kesana._ ] tolak Baekhyun.

"Tsk..terus kemana?"

[ _Ketaman Han-gang saja yuk. Katanya disana lagi ada semacam festival gitu..kan keren tuh kalau dijadikan background buat selca._ ]

"Wah...boleh juga tuh. Let's go...kita otw kesana. Jangan lupa bawa kameramu Baek.."

[ _Sipp..aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi._ ]

.

.

"Kita duduk disini dulu yuk Baek..capek nih.." ajak Luhan setelah asyik berkeliling dan berfoto-foto ria.

"Ayok..."

Luhan kemudian melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi di kamera digitalnya. "Woah...cantik sekali..." ujarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, matanya kini tengah sibuk berkelana melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. Ada yang sibuk berselca ria, duduk-duduk seperti dirinya, dan lain-lain. Pandangannya kemudian terfokus pada sesosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berduaan dengan seorang perempuan asing yang kira-kira berjarak 50 meter darinya.

Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan yang masih asyik dengan kameranya.

"Han..Luhan. Itu bukannya Oh Sehun ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah sesosok laki-laki dan perempuan tadi.

"Sehun? Mana?"

"Itu..." tunjuk Baekhyun.

Luhan refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi disemak-semak yang tumbuh dibelakang mereka.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Mereka sekarang jadi seperti seorang stalker.

"Mereka berpelukan?" ujar Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua ada hubungan spesial deh" lanjutnya.

Kedua sosok yang diduga adalah Sehun dan seorang perempuan itu kini masih dalam posisi berpelukan sambil berdiri. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan, dan beralih dengan menempelkan bibir masing-masing. Cukup lama...dan dalam.

Luhan tak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong, dan air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Mworago? Yakk apa-apaan mereka itu..berciuman didepan umum! Oh b*tch please.." umpat Baekhyun. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada sahabat disampingnya itu.

"Luhan...kamu baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hiks..Baek...neomu appo..hiks" isak Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya.

Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan. "Haah...yang sabar ya...kamu pasti kuat menghadapi ini semua" ucap Baekhyun mencoba menyemangati Luhan.

"Hiks...Baek..."

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aku hiks mau pulang hiks sekarang"

Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah..."

 _When the scenery around me,_

 _bring tears to my eyes_

 _And all that sorround me are secrets and lies._

 _I took for granted,_

 _all the times that I thought would last somehow._

 _I hear laughter, I felt tears._

 _Do you know ?_

 _Even you may not be able to guess,_

 _I was the one who could not sleep and felt sore chest when thinking about you every night._

 _However, you like a distant star to me._

 _I didn't have the strength to reach you._

 _Can you see it, baby_

 _You've got me goin' crazy._

 _Thanks for all you've done to me._

 _Sometimes myself was destroyed, but did not admit._

 _Sometimes I wanted to hide, because you're the one that I missed..._

"Huaaaaaaa..." tangis Luhan pecah. Dia tidak mau pulang kerumahnya dan berakhir dikamar Baekhyunlah dia berada sekarang dan memporak-porandakan kasur Baekhyun sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Yang sabar ya, Han." kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Huaaaa neomu appayo Baek...hiks lebih sakit hiks daripada diselingkuhi hiks Jongin Baek.." ujar Luhan sambil terisak.

"Iyaaa...saya tau kok kalau itu sakit. Yaa walaupun aku belum pernah merasakannya sih."

"Hiks hiks"

"Aku buatkan makanan ya? Kamu belum makan dari tadi." tawar Baekhyun.

"Shireo...hiks" tolak Luhan.

"Kalau coklat panas bagaimana? Katanya cokelat mampu membuat orang bahagia"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku mau ambil cemilan dulu didapur kalau begitu." Baekhyun lalu beranjak kedapur.

Luhan kemudian mengambil earphone Baekhyun yang ada dimeja rias lalu mencolokkannya ke ponsel dan memasangnya dikedua telinganya. Dia lalu memutar musik dengan volume tinggi.

"Han, kamu mau salad?" tanya Baekhyun setelah kembali dari dapur.

" _Sarangcham apeuda..hiks..neomu apeuda...swimeobsinal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ullinda..hiks.._ " Luhan malah menyanyi dengan gajenya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat ini. Posisinya sekarang membelakangi Baekhyun dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Duh..sepertinya dia benar-benar setrong deh.." gumam Baekhyun.

 _Na eureurong eureurong ndae..._ ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal.

"Yeoboseyo!"

[ _Apa betul ini dengan Byun Baekhyun-ssi?_ ] sahut suara diseberang telepon.

"Ne...dangsineun nugu?" tanya Baekhyun.

[ _Aku Park Chanyeol. Kamu pasti tau kan siapa saya._ ] jawab suara diseberang telepon tersebut yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

 _'Park Chanyeol? Jinjja?'_ gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Oh...Ne...ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa ya kamu menelfonku?" tanya Baekhyun.

[ _Aku hanya ingin kenal denganmu lebih dekat saja kok. ngomong-ngomong dimana kamu sekarang?_ ]

"Aku ada dirumah. Waeyo?"

[ _Maukah kamu pergi jalan-jalan berdua denganku?_ ]

 _'Wahhh rejeki nomplok nih...tapi...Luhan sedang membutuhkanku sekarang..'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, bukannya aku menolak ajakanmu. Keundae...Luhan sekarang sedang ada dirumahku. Dia sedang gundah gulana, jadi aku harus menghiburnya. Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.." ujar Baekhyun menyesal.

[ _Oh aniya...tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin dilain waktu bisa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Luhan?_ ] tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ne...tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

[ _Waeyo? Apa hal itu sangatlah penting?_ ]

"Ne..."

[ _Arasseoyo...aku akan kesitu sekarang._ ] Chanyeol lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

 _'Chanyeol mau kesini? Jinjja? Memangnya dia tau alamat rumahku? Ah terserahlah..'_ gumam Baekhyun.

"Han, Luhan...!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Luhan.

"Mmmmm"

"Yakkk...perasaan dulu waktu si Jongin menduakanmu kamu nggak kayak gini deh..." ujar Baekhyun heran.

" _Ojjonji geudeneun nege...molli inneun byol gata...hiks chama yonggiga obso hiks dagasol su obso...MANGSORIJIMAN...hiks_ " Luhan malah menyanyikan lirik lagu yang diputarnya sambil sesenggukan.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini.

 _Tingtongtingtong..._

Suara bell menggema diseisi rumah. Baekhyun lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan. _'Pasti Chanyeol deh..'_ pikirnya.

 _Tingtongtingtong..._ bunyi bell kembali menggema.

"IYA IYA SEBENTAR..." teriak Baekhyun.

 _'Nggak sabaran banget sih..'_ gumamnya.

Ceklek

Pintu dibuka Baekhyun, dan nampak seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum ciptadent nya sedang berdiri disana. (Karena pepsodent udah terlalu mainstream)

"Errrr Chanyeol-ssi...s-silahkan masuk..." ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Arasseo..."

Baekhyun lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"A-aku buatkan minum ya?" tawar Baekhyun. Dia nervous by the way.

"Tidak usah repot-repot...aku tidak haus kok. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan mana? Katamu lagi dirumahmu tadi." tanya Chanyeol celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Ohhh...dia ada didalam kamarku. Dia lagi sedih banget. Kasihan aku melihatnya.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dia sedih kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Yakkk semua itu gara-gara temanmu itu..." ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Temanku? Nugu?" Chanyeol nampak berfikir. "Si Sehun maksud kamu?" lanjutnya.

"Ne..." Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Waeyo? Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

"Bukannya tidak lama lagi mereka akan melangsungkan acara pertunangan? Lalu, kenapa tadi Sehun bermesra-mesraan dengan yeoja lain ha?"

"Apa katamu tadi? Bertunangan? Sehun dan Luhan..akan bertunangan?"

"He'em..." Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Mworago? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?"

"Jadi, kamu baru tau sekarang kalau mereka akan bertunangan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya..." jawab Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak pernah cerita ya sama kamu?"

"Aniya.." Chanyeol menggeleng."...dia tidak pernah cerita masalah pribadinya padaku." lanjutnya.

"Begitu ya..."

Baekhyun lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihat Luhan yang berada dikamarnya.

" _Nae gyote neul...isseo jun saram...geu saram baro noran han saram...jabeul su eomneun nohcil sudo eomneun..naui...apeun...saram..._ " Luhan masih dalam kegiatan yang sama. Menyanyi dengan gaje. Posisi Luhan membelakangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi dia tidak tau kalau ada Chanyeol disitu, dan dia menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Lihatlah sendiri...bagaimana sakitnya hati Luhan Yeol... Dia jadi seperti orang tidak waras." ujar Baekhyun dramatis.

"Ne...kamu benar Baek..."

 _You can call me monster monster..._ ponsel Luhan berdering. Sehun menelfonnya.

"Ich..kenapa sih ni orang nelfon aku.." ujar Luhan kesal. Dia lalu membalikan badannya kearah Baekhyun dan melepas earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Yakkk...sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Lanjutnya menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku? Dari tadi." jawab Chanyeol.

"Baek...ngapain Chanyeol ada disini? Mau ngetawain aku yang lagi patah hati? hiks.." Luhan kembali terisak.

"Tidak kok. Dia cuma main aja.."

 _You can call me monster monster..._ ponsel Luhan berdering lagi. Dia kembali merejectnya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu angkat telfonnya? Akhhh..." jerit Chanyeol karena Baekhyun menginjak kaki kanannya.

"Yakk...sakit tau.." protes Chanyeol.

"Kamu sih...sudah tau Luhan lagi kesal sama Sehun, malah kamu suruh angkat telfonnya..gimana sih kamu Yeol." bisik Baekhyun.

"Hehehe...mian." cengir Chanyeol.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian..._

 _Just love me right aha baby love me right aha..._

"Yakk Yakk Sehun menelfonku.." panik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Angkat...palliwa..." suruh Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo!"

.

.

Sehun Pov

Aku baru saja pulang dari taman Han-gang. Dan sekarang aku lagi didalam kamarku. Aku jadi kangen sama Luhan. Sudah 2 hari ini aku belum menghubunginya dan dia juga tidak menghubungiku. Aku lalu mengambil ponsel disebelahku dan mendial nomor ponsel Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab panggilanku. Dia merejectnya. Apa dia lagi sibuk? Entahlah.. aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun keadaannya masih sama, direject.

 _'Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku?'_ pikirku bertanya-tanya.

Akupun pergi kerumah Luhan. Perasaanku tidak enak. Instingku mengatakan kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya. Aku menekan bell rumah Luhan. Pintu terbuka. Namun yang keluar adalah bibi Kwon, pembantu dirumah Luhan.

"Oh...Den Sehun.. pasti cari Non Luhan ya..." ucap Bibi Kwon tepat sasaran.

"Iya bi. Luhannya ada tidak, bi?" tanyaku.

"Yaaa...Non Luhannya lagi pergi sama Non Baekhyun dari tadi. Dan sampai sekarang belum pulang Den.." jawab bibi Kwon.

"Errr pergi kemana ya bi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kalau itu saya kurang tau Den.."

"Oh..kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu bi. Annyeonghi gyeseyo" ucapku pamit.

Akupun pulang kerumah, dan masih terus memikirkan Luhan. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Tiba-Tiba sekelebat ide muncul diotakku.

"Kenapa tidak meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun lewat Chanyeol saja ya..." gumamku.

Aku lalu menelfon Chanyeol.

[Yeoboseyo!]

Sehun Pov end

.

.

"Yeoboseyo!" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Sehun. Dia menloudspeaker ponselnya, jadi Baekhyun juga bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun.

[ _Bisakah aku minta nomor ponselnya Baekhyun? Penting._ ] tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa nomor ponsel Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

[ _Untuk..._ ] Baekhyun lalu merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Yakkk...Oh Sehun-ssi...Aku Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan.."ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

[ _Eoh Baekhyun-ssi...kebetulan kamu ada disitu. Apa Luhan juga ada bersamamu saat ini?_ ] tanya Sehun.

"Cih...mencari Luhan eoh...setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padanya..."

[ _Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ssi? Aku tidak mengerti._ ]

"Tsk...jangan pura-pura tidak tahu deh.."

[ _Dimana Luhan? Aku mau bicara dengannya._ ]

"Jangan ganggu Luhan lagi.. kamu sudah menyakiti hatinya."

[ _Aku kesitu sekarang. Kirimi aku alamat rumahmu._ ] Sehun lalu memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Gimana ini Baek? Sehun mau kesini..." risau Chanyeol.

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Biarkan saja mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"Baiklah...aku akan kirimkan alamat rumahmu ke Sehun." ucap Chanyeol.

 **To: Hunhun**

 _Alamat rumah Baekhyun: jl. Cintah No. 12 depan toko Maemunah. Rumahnya yang pagarnya bercat pink dan banyak pohon kambojanya.. *hwaiting_

"Segitunya kamu kirim pesan Yeol.."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lebay..."

"Hehehe..." cengir Chanyeol.

 _Tingtongtingtongtingtong..._ bell rumah Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Sehun." tebak Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita kedepan.." lanjutnya menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Dimana Luhan? Aku mau bertemu dengannya" Sehun memaksa untuk masuk, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghadangnya.

"YAKK OH SEHUN-SSI..LUHAN TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara empat mata Oh Sehun-ssi" ucap Baekhyun. "Kamu tunggu disini saja Yeol" lanjutnya.

PLAKK

Baekhyun langsung menampar pipi Sehun ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai disebuah ruangan.

"Kenapa kamu menamparku?" protes Sehun.

"Tsk..kenapa eoh? Yakk... Sehun-ssi, apa kamu tidak merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang kamu lakukan tadi ditaman Hang-gang?" amuk Baekhyun.

"Cih..kenapa sih namja yang pernah dekat dengan Luhan semuanya br*ngs*k? Tidak kamu tidak Jongin, semuanya b*ngs*t" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha...jadi kalian melihatku tadi ditaman Hang-gang" tawa Sehun.

"Yakk kenapa kamu ketawa ha? Tidak ada yang lucu tau."

"Jadi Luhan cemburu melihatku bersama yeoja lain."

"Menurutmu? Siapa sih yang tidak sakit hati jika melihat orang yang kita sukai dengan bercumbu dengan yeoja atau namja lain tepat didepan mata kita? Kamu tidak tau ya kalau akhir-akhir ini itu Luhan mulai punya rasa suka sama kamu.." cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi Luhan sudah mulai suka sama aku?" gumam Sehun.

"Terus siapa yeoja yang bersamamu tadi eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Luhan sekarang." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan malah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju keruang tamu tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Yeol, dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tuh..." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak dilantai 2.

Sehun langsung berjalan menuju kamar tersebut dan membuka pintu kayu yang terdapat sebuah ukiran yang bertuliskan *Baekhyun's Room* itu.

"Luhan-ah...!" panggil Sehun.

Luhan tak bergeming. Dia tidak mendengar suara Sehun karena dia masih memakai earphone dan posisinya yang membelakangi Sehun.

"Xi Luhan!" panggil Sehun lagi. Namun Luhan masih tetap tak menjawabnya.

Sehun lalu mendekati Luhan dan dilihatnya Luhan yang masih sedikit terisak itu. Pandangan Sehun lalu beralih pada earphone yang ada ditelinga Luhan. _'Pantas saja dari tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku'_ batin Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menarik paksa earphone yang ada ditelinga Luhan tersebut. Sedangkan sang pemakai membalikan tubuhnya dan terkejut akan keberadaan Sehun disebelahnya.

"Yakk..ngapain kamu kesini?" teriak Luhan marah.

"Kamu marah sama aku?" tanya Sehun.

"NE...AKU SANGAT MARAH SAMA KAMU. AKU SUNGGUH SANGAT MENYESAL TELAH MENERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU.." amuk Luhan.

Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Lepas...!" Luhan mencoba berontak, namun Sehun tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu" ucap Sehun serius.

"Hiks...kamu jahat Sehun, jahat." isak Luhan.

"Yeoja yang bersamaku tadi itu adalah mantan kekasihku. Dia ingin memulai hubungan denganku lagi, namun aku menolaknya. Kenapa? Karena dihatiku hanya ada kamu, Xi Luhan." jelas Sehun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Luhan berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya memanas dan muncul rona merah dipipinya.

"Dan kenapa aku tadi memeluk serta menciumnya? Karena itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggalkan Seoul dan menetap di Kanada untuk selamanya." lanjut Sehun.

Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya. "Jadi..." dia lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya didepan dada bidangnya. Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan jantungnya.

"Sekalipun ada orang lain yang dekat denganku, percayalah...bahwa cintaku hanya untukmu, Luhan-ah..." ucap Sehun yakin. Dia lalu mencium hidung bangir Luhan dan beralih pada bibir pink dibawahnya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, dan sepertinya Luhan juga menikmatinya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Waeyo?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Pergi yuk...kemana gitu. Envy nih lihat mereka." ujar Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kini sedang mengintip pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bercumbu mesra melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Nanggung nih..." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu menepuk jidatnya pelan. Heran sama kelakuan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc...

 **Mind to Review?! Monggo...**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **-Hari pengumuman kelulusan-**

Luhan tiba disekolahnya tepat pukul 07.30 waktu setempat. Pengumuman akan berlangsung pukul 08.00, jadi masih ada waktu kurang lebih 30 menit untuk bergosip dengan Baekhyun. Begitu pikirnya.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaan...!" teriak Baekhyun diujung koridor.

"Oh. Hai Baekhyun..!" sapa Luhan.

"Bagaimana ha?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Bingung Luhan.

"Iiiichhhhh...ya perasaan kamulah...Apa kamu tidak merasa gugup hari ini?"

"Biasa saja" jawab Luhan datar.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa aku gugup sekali...bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak lulus? Terus bagaimana impianku menjadi dokter?" ujar Baekhyun bingung.

"Ck. Ya kamu mengulang lagi lah..." kata Luhan.

Mereka lalu memasuki kelas. Rupanya sudah banyak teman-teman sekelas Luhan yang sudah datang. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka memakai seragam SMA, jadi mereka mengabadikan momen-momen tersebut dengan berfoto dia.

Cekrek

"Yaa sekarang muka jelek!" seru Luhan.

"Yakk Jung Sena-ya...kamu jangan pasang wajah begitu!" protes Baekhyun.

Cekrek

"Yakk Park Hyera...kamu menginjak kakiku!"

"Yakk Xi Luhan...pasang wajah derp mu!"

"Baekhyun-ah...geser dikit dong..."

Begitulah suasana didalam kelas Luhan. Ribut.

"Disampaikan kepada seluruh murid kelas 3 Seoul High School, agar sekiranya berkumpul dilapangan outdoor. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung keluar dari dalam kelasnya begitu mendengar suara pemberitahuan yang berasal dari speaker yang terpasang diujung langit-langit ruang kelasnya.

"Baek...aku kok tidak lihat Sehun sih dari tadi. Dia kemana ya?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berbaris disebelahnya.

"Sama, Han. Aku juga tidak melihat Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sedang berada dilapangan outdoor dan mendengarkan pidato dari Kepala Sekolah mereka, Pak Sooman.

"...untuk mempersingkat waktu,kalian semua bisa masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing dan melihat nama-nama siapa saja yang berhasil lulus pada layar LED yang ada dikelas kalian masing-masing. Bubar...jalan.." instruksi Pak Sooman mengakhiri acara pidatonya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya. Didalam sana sudah banyak teman-temannya yang berkerumun didepan layar LED 65" itu.

"Misi..misi..! _Barbie_ mau lewat tolong beri jalan.." ucap Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Yakk yakk... _Princess_ juga mau lewat!" Luhan tak mau kalah juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi. Dia lalu mencari-cari namanya dilayar LED tersebut. _Voila_..Luhan menemukan namanya diurutan ke-52 dari 150 murid.

"Bagaimana, Baek?" tanya Luhan begitu keluar dari kerumunan.

"Urutan ke-60 Han, kalau kamu?"

"52 Baek. Lumayanlah..."

"Ya ya kamu benar, Han. Lalu, siapa yang berada diurutan pertama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anaknya Tuan Oh" jawab Luhan.

"Oh Sehun?"

"He'em" Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Kalau Chanyeol?"

"Dia diurutan ke-10 Baek."

"Wah..dia cerdas juga ya, Han."

"Hmm.."

Keduanya lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Baekhyun-ah...!" teriak Chanyeol dari arah parkiran.

"Sini..." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan agar mendekat padanya.

"Ngapain kamu disini, Yeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku lagi menunggu Sehun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sehun? Memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Oh..itu dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang berjalan dari arah gerbang sambil menenteng 2 kantong plastik besar berwarna hitam dikedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana pengumumannya?" tanya Sehun begitu sudah berbaur dengan mereka bertiga.

"Biasa. _Always you're the first_ " jawab Luhan agak sinis.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne..."

"Kalau aku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kamu urutan ke-10, Yeol" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh" ujar Chanyeol ber'oh' ria.

Manik mata Luhan dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kantong plastik hitam yang sedang dipegang Sehun itu. Dia penasaran dengan isinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah kantong plastik tersebut.

"Oh..aku tadi membeli makanan dan minuman diminimarket depan sekolah. Kita berempat akan pergi piknik didekat sungai Han" jawab Sehun.

"Kita berempat?" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bareng.

"Ne. Waeyo? Apa kalian tidak mau? Yah...padahal aku dan Sehun sudah merencanakannya dari semalam" ujar Chanyeol kecewa.

"A-aniya..bukannya kami tidak mau. Hanya saja...apa kalian benar-benar mengajakku dan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ini sekaligus untuk merayakan kelulusan kita" jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...ayo kita berangkat. Yeol, kamu yang menyetir" perintah Sehun sambil melempar kunci mobilnya ke Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk dijok belakang, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dijok depan bersama Chanyeol.

"Cih, bilang aja kalau mau berdua-duaan" sinis Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yeol, tolong ambil tikarnya dijok belakang" Sehun langsung memerintah Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba dilokasi.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil tikar tersebut, kemudian menggelarnya dibawah pohon. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan membantu membawa kantong plastik yang berisi makanan dan mengeluarkannya diatas tikar yang sudah digelar oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Cuma ini makanannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Keripik pisang, keripik singkong, keripik kentang, minuman bersoda...yakk! Oh Sehun-ssi, kamu niat piknik tidak sih? Masak makanannya keripik semua...memangnya kita ini mau menonton layar tancap apa?" protes Baekhyun.

"Ya habisnya hanya itu makanan yang dijual ditoko dekat sekolah..mau beli diminimarket jauh" bela Sehun.

"Sudahlah...makan saja apa yang ada. Oke" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tambah mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis itu.

"Tenang, Baek. Besok kita piknik sendiri. Kalau perlu kita pergi ke pulau Jeju. Bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

"Ogah" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah. Dia lalu mencomot keripik yang ada didepannya dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keripiknya enak juga."

Gubrak

Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol langsung menepuk jidatnya masing-masing.

"Oh ya. Kalian nanti pada mau lanjut sekolah dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Oxford University_ " jawab Sehun santai.

"MWO?" teriak Luhan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, tidak lama lagi dia akan melangsungkan acara pertunangannya dengan Sehun, lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara pernikahan sebulan kemudian. Dan Sehun tadi bilang mau melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Oxford University_ , terus bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukannya dia akan ikut Sehun selaku suaminya ke Inggris juga? Tapi kenapa harus di _Oxford_..apakah Luhan juga akan kuliah di _Oxford_ juga? Jawabannya pasti tidak. Karena Luhan tau, untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas tersebut membutuhkan otak yang mumpuni, dan Sehun punya itu. Sedangkan Luhan, bisa lulus SMA saja sudah bersyukur banget.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun.

"Aniya...kamu kan cerdas, jadi menurutku mudah saja bagimu untuk masuk ke Universitas itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Luhan.

"Mollayo" jawab Sehun seakan tidak peduli dengan nasib Luhan.

.

.

"Eomma...!" Luhan langsung berteriak memanggil eommanya begitu dia pulang kerumahnya setelah dari sungai Han tadi.

"Ne..." jawab Nyonya Xi dari arah dapur.

"Waeyo? Ada apa dengan anak eomma yang paling cantik ini, ha? Kenapa mukanya cemberut begitu?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berada didepannya.

"Sehun tadi bilang padaku kalau dia mau melanjutkan sekolahnya di _Oxford University_ " jelas Luhan.

"Lalu?"

"Eomma...terus bagaimana denganku? Bukankah sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan dan menikah? Bagaimana dengan pendidikanku, apa aku harus mengikuti Sehun ke _Oxford_ juga? Eomma...eomma tau kan kalau otakku ini bagaimana..." rengek Luhan.

"Oh...tenang saja, eomma sudah menghubungi rekan eomma yang ada di Inggris sana agar mencarikanmu universitas yang cocok denganmu dan dekat dengan tempat tinggal kalian nanti" jelas Nyonya Xi.

"eomma juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartmen untuk kalian berdua huni selama di Inggris" lanjutnya sambil memotong buah apel.

"Oh." Luhan lalu pergi kekamarnya sambil memputkan bibirnya.

 _'Jadi aku tidak akan berada disatu universitas dengan Sehun gitu?'_ batinnya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Baekhyun sudah berada dikamar Luhan. Nanti malam acara _prom night_ akan dilangsungkan. Maka Baekhyun harus menjadi relawan Luhan untuk membantu menyiapkan keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk acara prom night seperti gaun, shoes, dan sebagainya agar sahabatnya itu terlihat beda dari biasanya.

"YAKK XI LUHAN...IREONA...!" teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Luhan, sedangkan siempunya masih terlelap dikasur empuknya.

"Hmmm..."

"Luhaaaaaan...!" Baekhyun lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dan agar sipemiliknya bangun.

"Waeyo? Ini masih pagi tau...huaaah.." Luhan menguap dan bangun dari tidurnya karena terusik oleh tingkah Baekhyun tadi.

"YAKK! Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan gaun untuk nanti malam, ha?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Mana? Aku mau melihatnya"

"Itu, didalam lemari" Luhan menunjuk lemari kayu 3 pintu didepannya.

Baekhyun lalu mendekati lemari yang ditunjuk Luhan barusan, dan membukanya.

"MWORAGO? YAKK...apa-apaan ini! Kamu sebut ini gaun? Cih" teriak Baekhyun.

"Waeyo? Bukannya itu bagus" ucap Luhan.

"Tsk, bagus? YAKK Xi Luhan..apa kamu tidak mengikuti perkembangan mode saat ini? Ini sudah kuno Luhan sayang..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat gaun Luhan yang bermotif kupu-kupu warna putih merah dengan banyak pita-pita kecil dibagian kerah dan lengannya itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Kita ke _Myeongdong_ sekarang" lanjut Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan.

"YAKK aku tidak punya uang" ucap Luhan sambil menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Kalau kamu memaksa, mintakan aku uang dieommaku" perintah Luhan.

"Baik." Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menghampiri Nyonya Xi yang sedang santai diberanda rumah.

"Ahjumma...!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne Baekhyun-ah..Waeyo?" tanya Nyonya Xi.

"Luhan menyuruhku meminta uang pada Ahjumma untuk membeli gaun buat acara nanti malam" jelas Baekhyun.

"Lho, bukannya semalam Ahjumma sudah memberinya uang? Bahkan mentransfer di rekeningnya juga" kata Nyonya Xi.

"Jadi..." jeda Baekhyun.

"YAKK XI LUHAAAAAAN...!" teriaknya.

.

.

Luhan berangkat keacara _prom night_ bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak bareng Sehun karena Sehun tidak menghubunginya dari tadi pagi.

"Baek...bisa tidak aku melepas _wedges_ ini?" tanya Luhan. Dia paling tidak bisa yang namanya memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Kakiku mulai keram nih" lanjutnya.

"Yakk! Kalau kamu melepasnya, kamu mau pakai apa, ha? Nyeker?" cerocos Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Matanya lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok calon masa depannya a.k.a. Sehun. Namun nihil, Sehun belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Sehun mana ya?" ucapnya pelan.

"Mungkin dia masih diperjalanan" sahut Baekhyun.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kedepan panggung untuk menonton acara musik yang ditampilkan oleh teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Kamu mau minum sesuatu, Han? Kalau mau aku ambilkan" tawar Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Tidak" jawab Luhan singkat.

Musik berhenti. Lalu munculah Henry, teman sekelas Luhan dan Baekhyun naik keatas panggung. "Oke selamat malam para ladies and gentleman sekalian...pada malam ini kita ada kejutan dari seseorang. Dia akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua. Langsung saja mari kita sambut...ini dia Oh Sehun dari kelas 3-A" ujarnya selaku MC dadakan diacara tersebut.

Sehun lalu naik keatas panggung dari arah belakang panggung. Semua yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan, terutama para fans fanatik Sehun. Pengecualian bagi Luhan yang kini tengah bercengo ria melihat Sehun diatas panggung sana.

Sehun lalu mengambil _mic_ didepannya dan mulai berujar. "Malam ini saya tidak akan bernyanyi sendirian. Saya meminta seseorang agar menemani saya disini. Seseorang itu adalah..." Sehun menjeda ucapanya. Para fans-fans Sehun mulai berteriak heboh.

"Huaa...Sehunie..."

"Pasti aku. Aku yakin itu"

"No. Pasti aku"

"Cih. Apa-apaan sih kalian itu. Lebay banget deh" ini kata Baekhyun.

Sehun lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Xi Luhan. Seseorang itu adalah Xi Luhan."

Luhan yang berada dibawah panggung cengo untuk kedua kalinya. "A-aku?" Dia tidak percaya kalau Sehun akan melakukan ini semua dengannya.

"Iya Luhan sayang...ayo! Cepatlah naik. Pangeranmu sudah menanti diatas sana tuh" goda Baekhyun.

Luhan lalu naik keatas panggung dengan perasaan gugup. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya. Para fans-fans Sehun benar-benar kecewa. Kenapa bukan mereka yang dipilih oleh Sehun. Kenapa harus Luhan? Kenapa bukan mereka saja?.

"Errr...kita mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Lagunya **Duncan James & Keedi** yang judulnya **I believe my heart"** jawab Sehun.

Luhan manggut-manggut. Itu adalah salah satu list lagu favoritnya. Panitia kemudian memberikan _mic_ kepada Luhan. Dia dan Sehun lalu duduk diatas kursi yang sudah disediakan diatas panggung.

Musik mulai mengalun.

(Note: huruf cetak _miring_ part Sehun, cetak **tebal** part Luhan, dan cetak _**tebal miring**_ part keduanya)

Sehun memulai partnya.

 _Whenever I see your face_

 _the world dissapears_

 _all in a single glance so...revealing..._

Semua bertepuk tangan. Termasuk fans-fans Sehun yang berteriak histeris.

"Huaaa Sehunie...aku padamu!"

"Oppa...kyaaaaaa..."

 _You smile and I feel as though..._

 _I've know you for years..._

 _How do I know to trust what..I'm feeling..._

 _I believe my heart..._

 _What else can I do..._

 _When every part of every thought_

 _Leads me straight to you..._

 _I believe my heart..._

 _There's no other choice..._

 _for now whenever my heart speaks..._

 _I can only hear...your voice..._

Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan juga balas menatap Sehun dan memulai partnya.

 **The lifetime before we met..has faded away...**

 **How did I live a moment...without you...**

 **You don't have to speak at all...**

 **I know what you'd say...**

 **And I know every secret..about you...**

Para penonton bertepuk tangan lagi.

"Luhaaaaaan... _you're the best_ " teriak Baekhyun heboh.

 **I believe my heart...**

 **It believes in you...**

 **It's telling me that what I see...it's completely true...**

 **I believe my heart...**

 **how can it be wrong...**

 **it says that what I feel for you...**

 **I will feel my whole...life long...**

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

 _ **I believe my heart...**_

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

 _ **It believes in you...**_

 _ **It's telling me that what I see is completely true...**_

 _ **And with all my soul...**_

 _ **I believe my heart...**_

 _ **The portrait that it paints of you...**_

 _ **is a perfect work...**_

Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Luhan.

 _ **...of art**_.

Sehun mengakhirinya dengan mencium punggung tangan Luhan dan beralih pada kening Luhan. Sehun kemudian memeluk gadis manis itu erat.

Semua yang melihatnya pada heboh.

"Huaaaaa...andwe..."

"Oppa..huaaaa..."

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun tak henti-hentinya menatap mereka kagum. "Aaa...mereka so sweet banget sih. Jadi _envy_ liatnya" ujarnya.

"Kamu mau seperti mereka juga Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Nde? Eh Chanyeol...sejak kapan kamu berdiri disitu?" ujar Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Sejak tadi. Waeyo? Jadi kamu tidak melihatku yang dari tadi ada disampingmu?" selidik Chanyeol.

"A-aniya...bukan begitu. Aku hanya terlalu fokus saja pada mereka berdua" ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Oww...jadi kamu lebih memilih memperhatikan mereka daripada aku gitu? Kamu jahat Baek..hiks" ujar Chanyeol lebay.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu dibuat-buat itu.

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00 pagi Luhan masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Semalam dia pulang cukup larut dengan diantar oleh Sehun. Terlihat Nyonya Xi memasuki kamar Luhan dan membangunkan anak gadisnya itu. Nyonya Xi menyibak selimut yang menutupi badan Luhan.

"Luhan...bangun sayang"

"Enghhhh..."

"Bukannya hari ini kamu mau fitting baju?"

"Besok saja ya, eomma" ucap Luhan masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Nyonya Xi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Lalu beliau pergi dari ruangan tersebut, enggan memaksa Luhan untuk bangun.

Drrrttt Drrrttt ponsel Luhan bergetar. Siempunya langsung mencari benda persegi panjang tersebut disebelahnya. Ada 1 pesan masuk.

 **From: Kim (playboy) Jongin**

 _Bisakah kita bertemu dicafe biasa? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Penting._

'Jongin? Tidak biasanya dia menghubungiku,' batin Luhan.

Sudah lama memang Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Semenjak kejadian dicafe tempo hari, baik Luhan maupun Jongin tidak ada yang berniat menghubungi duluan atau sekedar memberi kabar.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada dicafe sekarang. Kira-kira sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu Luhan menunggu kedatangan Jongin, namun pemuda tersebut belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Pintu cafe kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan siluet seorang pemuda yang Luhan tunggu datang bersama seorang gadis yang Luhan pikir dia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Hai, Lu. Kau sudah sampai dari tadi ya?" sapa Jongin begitu tiba didepan Luhan.

"Hai juga, Jong. Tidak kok, baru juga 10 menit yang lalu"

"Err...maaf membuatmu menunggu. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, pacar aku," ujar Jongin memperkenalkan gadis bermata bulat disebelahnya.

Luhan kemudian menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya.

"Hai juga Luhan. Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, Jong. Kau menyuruhku datang kemari tidak hanya untuk kau kenalkan sama pacarmu kan?" selidik Luhan curiga.

"Errr...sebenarnya aku menyuruhmu kemari itu ya..karena aku...mau minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Untuk?"

"Yaaa karena aku sudah bisa move on dari kamu."

"Hahaha...kau lucu deh Jong," tawa Luhan.

"Dan juga, aku mau pamit padamu."

"Ne?" kaget Luhan.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Besok aku dan Kyungsoo mau pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi kami."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak bisa hadir dong diacara pertunanganku...padahalkan aku sudah menyiapkan undangan spesial buatmu."

Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi kau serius akan bertunangan?" Pasalnya dia menyangka kalau yang dikatakan Luhan tempo hari waktu putus dengannya hanyalah akal-akalan Luhan saja.

"Serius dong, Jong."

"Maaf ya Luhan-ssi, kami tidak bisa hadir. Kami hanya bisa berdoa semoga acaranya berjalan lancar," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gomawoyo Kyungsoo-ssi. Oh ya, Kyung. Kalau Jongin berbuat macam-macam padamu, bilang padaku. Akan aku hajar dia sampai dia hancur kalau perlu."

"Yakk Xi Luhan! Aku sudah insyaf tau. Jahat banget kamu. Entar kalau aku tidak tampan lagi gimana?" Jongin lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, oke" lanjutnya.

"Yakk Kim Jongin..!"

.

.

Luhan tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Dia tidak naik taksi ataupun naik bus, melainkan dengan berjalan kaki. Alasannya karena dia ingin menikmati suasana sekitar dengan lebih leluasa. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini.

 _You can call me monster monster..._

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo!"

[Yakk Luhan-ah...dimana kau sekarang?] seru suara diseberang telpon.

"Aku lagi dalam perjalanan pulang, eomma," ucap Luhan pada seseorang diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Xi.

[Sehun sudah menunggumu dirumah. Katanya kalian mau fitting baju]

"Benarkah? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kalau begitu suruh Sehun menjemputku dijalan,eomma. Aku jalan kaki nih."

[Baiklah...eomma akan kasih tau Sehun dulu. Kau tunggu saja disitu. Arasseo?]

"Ne eomma. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Luhan merasa sangat senang hari ini, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena tidak lama lagi dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

 _Tin tin_

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar ditelinga Luhan dari sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Itu Sehun.

"Masuklah!" perintah Sehun menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Luhan menurut dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sehun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Habis ketemuan sama Jongin," jawab Luhan santai.

"Mwo?" ucap Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Untuk apa kau bertemu lagi dengan namja itu? Bukankah kalian sudah putus tempo hari?"

"Memang. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kami masih saling bertemu dan berkomunikasi."

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Wae? Apa kau cemburu?"

"A-aniya," elak Sehun.

"Ck, mengaku saja kalau kau itu cemburu." Luhan lalu mencubit pipi kanan Sehun gemas.

"Iya, aku cemburu," ucap Sehun jujur akhirnya.

"Huuuu...Kami tadi bertemu karena dia mau pamit padaku. Dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya disana. Lagian, dia sudah move on kok dariku. Dia tadi juga perginya dengan pacar barunya," jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Oh."

"Tsk, kau nggak asyik. O, ya Hun. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" pinta Luhan. Dia sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun. Namun karena ketidaksempatan dan sifat pelupa Luhan saat bersama Sehun, membuatnya baru sekarang bisa mengingatnya dan mengatakannya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Um...sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun langsung menatap kearah Luhan.

"Memangnya aku pernah menyukaimu?" ucapnya lalu beralih menatap jalanan didepannya kembali.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak pernah menyukaiku? Terus, ciuman yang tempo hari itu apa? Duet romantis waktu di acara prom night itu apa? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku doang, huh? Jahat banget kau, Sehun!" amuk Luhan sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sehun dengan keras. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia kecewa karena selama ini ternyata Sehun hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja.

"Hiks.." Luhan mulai terisak.

Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa kencang.

"Hahaha...kau cengeng banget, ya. Aku tadi hanya bercanda," ucapnya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tadi hanya bercanda? Yakk Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

"Iya iya. Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau tahu kan sejak kapan aku menyukaimu?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Waktu ada acara pensi disekolah."

"Mwo? Selama itu?" ucap Luhan tak percaya.

"Iya. Kau sangat lucu waktu itu. Dan aku sangat menyukai gadis yang lucu sepertimu."

"Jadi, kau suka padaku yang saat itu mengenakan kostum cabai?"

"Ne."

"Yakk! Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah aku alami, tau.."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah..."

"Tapi aku suka itu."

"Yakk Oh Sehun!"

.

.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan lima gaun yang akan anda coba. Mari ikut saya," ucap salah satu pegawai butik kepada Luhan. Pemilik butik tersebut merupakan rekan bisnis orang tua Luhan.

"Ne..." sahut Luhan sembari melangkah mengikuti pegawai butik tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun menunggunya sambil duduk-duduk diatas sofa.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Luhan belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti. Sehun mulai bosan menunggunya. Dia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan begitu keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Luhan dengan gaun putih panjangnya yang mengekspos bahu mulusnya.

"Bagaimana, huh? Apa gaun ini cocok untukku?" tanya Luhan sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"No no no. Aku tak ingin kau memakai gaun itu," jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa? Gaun ini cantik dan terlihat glamour."

"Tsk, itu terlalu terbuka. Belahan dadamu kelihatan. Aku tidak mau calon istriku kelihatan seksi didepan orang lain," ujar Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal.

"Arasseo arasseo. Aku tidak akan memakai gaun ini. Aku akan mencoba yang lainnya saja." Luhan kemudian kembali masuk keruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun selanjutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan gaun yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Namun Sehun masih menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. Sampai pada gaun yang ke empat pun Sehun belum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hingga sampai pada gaun yang terakhir. Luhan keluar dari dari ruang ganti dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun. Namja tampan itu terpesona melihatnya, bahkan sampai tidak berkedip untuk sesaat. Luhan sangat cantik memakai gaun yang terakhir tersebut.

"Sehun-ssi, bagaimana yang ini? Apa sudah cocok untukku?" tanya Luhan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Hun! Sehun! YAK OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan akhirnya.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?" jawab Sehun. Luhan mendengus sebal melihatnya.

"Gaun ini cocok kan untukku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu. Aku menyukainya," jawab Sehun setuju.

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

.

.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**DESTINY or FATE ?**

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Di depan sana, terlihat dua orang anak manusia yang sedang memasangkan cincin di jari pasangannya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum pasangan tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dan seorang putri. Cantik dan juga tampan.

"Woah... Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi," gumam seorang gadis yang sedang mengabadikan momen di depan sana dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sebelahnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu, Chanyeol.

"Mengabadikan momen merekalah..." jawab gadis itu, Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Sudah banyak yang mengabadikannya, kok. Tuh!" Chanyeol menunjuk segerombolan fotografer yang terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Kau tahu, aku akan meng-uploadnya ke sosial media. Biar semua orang pada tahu, kalau seorang Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun itu sudah bertunangan. Biar tidak ada lagi pengganggu di antara hubungan mereka."

"Begitu, ya." Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Baiklah... Aku juga akan melakukannya." Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku, seperti mereka..." jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan di depan sana.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun lalu berdecih. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu."

 _Dan aku juga tidak memiliki pasangan. Hiks..._ Batinnya.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Entah. Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kalau sudah tahu, hubungi aku, ne."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Untuk?"

"Siapa tahu kau membutuhkan pasangan. Aku siap kok menjadi pasanganmu. He he he."

"Kau ada-ada saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil mendengus. Di dalam relung hatinya yang paling dangkal, dia berteriak senang. _Aku selalu siap kok kalau itu bersamamu. Sekarang pun aku mau..._ Batinnya.

.

.

"Luhanie... chukkae..." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan begitu gadis itu menemuinya.

"Gomawoyo Baekhyun-ah..." balas Luhan.

"Yo brother! Chukkae..." Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu memeluk best friend-nya, Sehun.

Baekhyun lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Luhan. "Sehun-ssi, boleh aku pinjam Luhan-nya sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Boleh, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Ayo, Han!" Baekhyun lalu mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Ada apaan sih, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan. "Kau tidak mengundang teman-teman sekolah, Han?" tanyanya.

"Yak! Kau mau momen istimewaku rusak gara-gara mereka? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana mereka itu. Apalagi itu si Irene. Ich..."

Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik banget malam ini," lanjutnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Gomawoyo..."

"Oh, ya. Besok lusa teman-teman akan mengadakan acara perpisahan. Katanya sih mau pergi ke pantai gitu."

"Kelas kita saja... atau semua kelas?" tanya Luhan.

"Semua kelas," jawab Baekhyun.

"Berarti, kelas Sehun juga, dong..."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Huaa... berarti kelas Chanyeolie juga. Tapi... dia ikut nggak, ya?"

"Pokoknya mereka harus ikut."

"Betul, tuh." Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan Luhan. "Ayo, kita beritahu mereka," ajaknya, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati minuman yang tersaji di atas meja sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul?" tanya Sehun.

"Ng... entah."

"Ha ha ha. Pacar saja kau tidak punya, Yeol."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Mentang-mentang. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan jadian sama Baekhyun."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sehun-ssi! Chanyeol-ssi!" seru Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya bersama Luhan.

"Ne. Waeyo, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Besok lusa, teman-teman mau ngadain acara perpisahan di pantai. Kalian berdua ikut, ya?"

"Malas," sahut Sehun cepat yang mampu membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Tentu saja aku ikut," ucap Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan kecewa.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, malas," jawab Sehun.

"Ikut sajalah, Hun. Kan lumayan, bisa sambil refreshing," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak," ucap Sehun tetap pada pilihannya.

Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Sehun. Gadis manis itu lalu melengos pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dan kedua temannya.

"Han! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia lalu menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau..." katanya sambil menunjuk namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun kemudian berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Kau sih, Hun... Luhan jadi ngambek, kan." Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan menyalahkan Sehun.

"Biarin," sahut Sehun singkat. Dia lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana? Acaranya belum berakhir!" seru Chanyeol.

"Istirahat. Capek," sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ish... anak itu. Hh!" dengus Chanyeol. Dia lalu pergi menyusul Sehun.

.

.

Luhan terisak di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di samping rumah Sehun. Baekhyun kemudian datang menemuinya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis ber-eyeliner itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kenapa kau menangis, hah?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu hiks... Tidak peka!" jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun lalu memeluk teman dekatnya tersebut. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Dia mungkin memang lagi malas."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin pergi berlibur. Apalagi itu adalah hari perpisahan bersama teman-teman hiks... aku ingin pergi bareng Sehun, Baek..."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah... nanti aku dan Chanyeol akan mencoba membujuknya, ne. Sekarang, kita masuk ke dalam, yuk. Di sini dingin."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya lalu melangkah memasuki rumah Sehun.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya di depan, menatap sebuah cincin yang melekat indah di jari manisnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang memasuki kamarnya. Namja jangkung itu kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun. "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Luhan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kau sebenarnya cinta tidak sih sama Luhan?"

"Cinta."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Dia mungkin hanya pergi ke taman dekat rumah. Lagian, ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya."

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Sehun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka. Itu Baekhyun, datang bersama dengan Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Baekhyun lalu menatap ke arah Sehun datar. "Sehun-ssi, bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

Sehun lalu bangkit. "Bicara apa?"

"Ikuti aku!" Baekhyun lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut dan diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Luhan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol, tepatnya bekas tempat Sehun tadi. Ditatapnya langit-langit di atas sana sendu. "Aku sangat ingin pergi ke pantai. Ramai-ramai bersama teman-teman. Dan tentunya, bersama Sehun juga."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu dalam. "Hh! Sehun memang seperti itu. Kau tau Baek Seung Jo dalam drama _Naughty Kiss_ yang diperankan oleh Kim Hyun Joong itu?"

"Ne."

"Sebelas dua belas sikapnya sama Sehun. Dia memang seperti itu. Pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi sebenarnya, ck, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Baekhyun sekarang mungkin sedang mencoba membujuknya. Dia gadis yang cerewet, namun dia sangat perhatian." Sepertinya Luhan mulai mempromosikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya. Itulah kenapa aku menyukainya."

"Mwo?!"

"He he he..." Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

.

.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut ke pantai," kata Baekhyun. Dia dan Sehun kini berada di dapur. Baekhyun membawa namja tampan itu ke ruangan ini karena lumayan sepi.

"Ti-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" potong Baekhyun cepat dan tegas.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau memaksaku?!"

"Karena Luhan." Baekhyun lalu menghela napas panjang. "Dia sangat ingin pergi, karena itu adalah hari perpisahan. Dan juga, dia sangat ingin pergi bersamamu."

"Aku tau itu."

"Terus, kenapa kau tadi bilang malas, hah?"

Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin." Dia lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, dan ditemani oleh Chanyeol yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Dipandanginya wajah tunangannya itu dalam. Dia tersenyum. Wajah Luhan nampak begitu polos saat tertidur.

Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. Mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. "Apa dia sudah tertidur dari tadi?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum lama," jawabnya. "Apa dia akan tidur di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne," jawab Sehun.

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol terperangah. Dia langsung bangun dari acara tidurannya.

"Baekhyun akan menemaninya tidur di sini nanti. Jadi, kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu."

"Baekhyun akan tidur di sini?"

"Emm."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menginap di sini," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah... terserah kau saja. Kita berdua bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

.

.

Luhan menggeliat pelan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya begitu cahaya menyilaukan dari sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Gadis manis itu sedikit terkejut saat dilihatnya Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Emm..." Luhan lalu bangun. "Baekhyun mana?" tanyanya begitu dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya. Semalam dia terbangun dan melihat Baekhyun tidur di sebelahnya. Namun sekarang, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi, diantar oleh Chanyeol," jawab Sehun.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Sudah pulang? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jam sepuluh," jawab Sehun.

"MWO?!" pekik Luhan. "Aishhh... jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Malas," jawab Sehun datar. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Mandilah. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang ternganga karena mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Dia bahkan tidak menawariku makan. Dasar, namja aneh. Keundae... aku mencintainya." Dia lalu melihat tubuhnya yang masih berbalut gaun putih yang semalam digunakannya dalam acara pertunangannya. "Hh! Bahkan aku semalam nggak ganti baju dulu."

Luhan lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Untung aku kemarin masih membawa sepasang baju ganti. Kalau tidak, masak aku harus pake bajunya Sehun," ujarnya.

.

.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju ke ruang keluarga. Di sana, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Luhan lalu menghampiri namja tampan itu dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo, antar aku pulang!"

Sehun mendongak, menatap gadis di depannya itu datar. "Oh, sudah?"

"Menurutmu?" Luhan lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah Sehun sangat sepi. Sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. "Eomma dan appa-mu kemana? Kok sepi?"

"Mereka tadi keluar. Entah mau ke mana, aku tak tau." Sehun lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo!" Dia kemudian menarik lengan Luhan untuk pergi dari sana.

Cih, dia benar-benar tidak menawariku makan, batin Luhan.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan isi pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan lalu berdehem. "Kau benar-benar tidak ikut besok?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sedang mencoba fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Memangnya, kenapa aku harus ikut?"

Oke, sepertinya Luhan harus ekstra bersabar memiliki tunangan- ah lebih tepatnya calon suami seperti Sehun yang sangat cuek itu. Rasanya, Luhan ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Sehun sangan jahat! Tidak peka!

"Karena aku ingin ikut." Luhan kemudian menatap namja di sampingnya itu intens. "Semalam, kau sudah resmi menjadi tunanganku, dan tidak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi suamiku. Harusnya kau itu peka terhadap apa yang aku rasakan saat ini! Menurutku, kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tak ingin melihatku bahagia, eoh? Apa kau tak ingin melihat aku tertawa? Kenapa kau begitu egois?!" cerocosnya panjang lebar. "Bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Kalau kau sudah berani menikah, harusnya kau itu bisa membahagiakanku! Jangan hanya aku saja yang selalu mencoba untuk membahagiakanmu!"

Sehun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan Luhan tersebut. "Mianhae..." ucapnya lirih.

Mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kalau kau memang cinta padaku..." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Kau seharusnya memahami keinginanku."

"Yeah. Aku memahamimu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Ternyata Luhan sangat menggemaskan saat lagi marah. "Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendesah. Ini yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi. "Yeah... Aku sangat lapar," jawabnya.

"Baiklah... Kita singgah di restoran dulu."

.

.

Luhan memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan sangat lahap. Dia sungguh sangat lapar. Ini sudah sangat siang, dan dia baru sarapan. Ah, sepertinya ini sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut sarapan. Sementara Sehun, pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam.

"Kau tidak ikut makan juga?" tanya Luhan di sela-sela makannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan tadi," jawabnya.

Luhan lalu berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan mengajakku makan bersamamu tadi?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu yang terlihat sangat nyenyak itu."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Tidurmu benar-benar lelap."

"Ya, itu karena kamarmu yang sangat nyaman. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun ber- _smirk_. "Sabar saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki kamar itu seutuhnya."

"Ne?"

"Tidur di sana... bersamaku."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Luhan tersedak mendengarnya. Dia langsung buru-buru mengambil air minum di depannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu... menyenangkan? Aku bisa... bibirmu... tubuhmu..."

"Stop!" Wajah Luhan sudah tampak memerah. Dia merasa malu. _Kenapa Sehun jadi se-pervert ini, sih?_ Pikirnya. "Ekhm..." Luhan berdehem. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu benar?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar."

"Wah... aku jadi tak sabar..." Sehun semakin menggoda Luhan.

"Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat. _Please_ , aku mohon. Biarkan aku menikmati makananku. Oke?" Luhan lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda itu sambil melirik Sehun sinis, sedangkan Sehun, namja itu tertawa puas dalam hati. Berhasil menggoda Luhan.

 _Aku mungkin tidak seperti pria yang kau impikan._

 _Kau mungkin menganggapku mengabaikanmu._

 _Tapi, inilah caraku mencintaimu._

 _Menurutku, cinta tidak perlu diperlihatkan, tidak perlu dipublikasikan, dan tidak perlu diumbar._

 _Karena cinta adalah perasaan._

 _Dan cintaku, adalah dirimu..._

 **-Sehun to Luhan-**

.

.

.

Tbc...

 **Hai hai hai !**

 **Assalamu'alaikuum ...**

 **I'm coming...**

 **Ada yg masih ingat sama nih ff nggak?**

 **Krik krik krik**

 **Maaf baru bisa update...**

 **Setelah sekian lama gk update.**

 **Oh ya, "Happy anniversary buat uri EXO yang ke-5" prok prok prok**

 **Semoga makin sukses... dan jangan ada yang namanya OT8, OT7, OT6, ataupun OT-OT yang lainnya. T_T**

 **Cukup OT9 aja, klo perlu OT12...**

 **#5YearsWithEXO**

 **So,**

 **Ditunggu review-nya !**


	8. Chapter 8

*Happy Reading*

Setelah dari restoran, bukannya langsung mengantar Luhan pulang, Sehun malah mengajak tunangannya itu singgah ke Yeouido Hangang Park, sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat Sungai Han. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat sembari menyusuri jalanan yang di pinggirnya ditanami oleh pohon sakura tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengantarku pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu," jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa harus di tempat ini segala? Kenapa tidak tadi saja waktu masih di restoran?"

"Karena ini adalah suatu hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu tersenyum."

"Hah?" Luhan cengo. Sehun orangnya memang penuh kejutan. Apakah pemuda itu ingin memberikannya sebuah hadiah?

Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum begitu manisnya. Senyum yang mungkin saja mampu membuat gadis-gadis mendadak diabetes saking manisnya. Beruntung, kali ini hanya Luhan yang melihatnya. Coba kalau para fans-nya yang melihat, langsung hamil online. "Di sini tempatnya indah," kata Sehun.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya tempat ini indah sama sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan itu?" tanya Luhan.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Sehun malah menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman yang ada di tempat itu. Dan, menyuruh Luhan agar duduk di sana, tentunya bersama dirinya.

"Hh ...," Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu meraih jari-jemari Luhan yang terdapat sebuah cincin perak di sana. "Kita sudah resmi bertunangan."

"Emm." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan, tidak lama lagi, kita akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri," lanjut Sehun.

"Terus?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sebenarnya sangatlah romantis. Namun, mampu membuat otak Luhan berputar. Tidak biasanya Sehun membahas hal semacam ini. "Lalu? Hei, Tuan Oh Sehun, jangan buat aku bingung."

Sehun ketawa kecil. "Aku tidak jadi kuliah di Universitas Oxford."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mempersulitmu."

Luhan terperangah. Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau iya, tolong bangunkan dia sekarang juga. "K-kau serius? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagian, di Seoul juga banyak universitas yang bagus, kok. Di mana pun aku kuliah, tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku. Kalau di sini saja aku bisa bahagia, kenapa juga harus pergi ke tempat lain?"

Luhan bergeming. Ini adalah surprise yang luar biasa membahagiakan. Dia tidak jadi berpisah dengan Sehun setelah menikah nanti. Tapi ..., "Di mana kau akan kuliah?"

"Em ... sepertinya Universitas Yonsei."

"Ya?" Di sinilah letak permasalahannya. Jika seandainya Sehun jadi kuliah di Oxford, maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan satu universitas dengan Sehun. Beruntung, hal itu secara langsung dibatalkan oleh Sehun. Dan sekarang, Universitas Yonsei. Masalahnya, apakah Luhan bisa lulus di salah satu universitas terbaik yang ada di Korea Selatan tersebut? Tentu saja bisa, jika dia belajar dengan tekun dan Sehun ikut andil dalam membantu proses belajarnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Itu bagus. Ya, bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya canggung.

"Untuk besok, aku tetap tak akan ikut. Mianhae," kata Sehun.

"T-tapi ..."

Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau mau es krim?" Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yak, Sehun-ssi!" Luhan ikut berdiri dari duduknya. "K-kenapa kau tidak mau ikut?" Ada perasaan sedih saat Sehun kembali mengatakan hal itu. Padahal, dia sangat ingin pergi ke pantai bersama Sehun dan juga teman-temannya. Itu adalah hari perpisahan dia dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Ayo kita pulang." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi!"

"Ayo." Sehun pun menarik lengan Luhan. Mengabaikan tunangannya yang menampilkan wajah kesal itu.

Luhan tampak murung di kamarnya. Gadis itu bertopang dagu di meja belajarnya sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sendu. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa bertunangan dengan pria yang bahkan tidak peka terhadap keinginannya. Ya, itulah Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Luhan-ah. Kau tak perlu murung seperti itu. Besok kita bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman yang lainnya saja, ne? Lalu, kita pamerkan ke Sehun."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tsk, Sehun memang tidak berperasaan. Katanya, dia menyayangimu. Tapi, kenapa hanya sekadar ikut liburan saja dia tidak mau?"

"Tau, ah. Aku mau mandi." Luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Memikirkan hal itu hampir membuatnya lupa kalau dia belum mandi.

Pantai Eurwangni. Sebuah pantai yang terletak di sebelah barat daya dari Pulau Yongyudo, dan dekat dengan Bandara Internasional Incheon.

Di sinilah Luhan dan teman-temannya sekarang. Berdiri di pinggiran pantai sambil melihat air laut di depan sana.

"Sudahlah, Luhan-ah. Kau tak perlu memasang wajah murungmu itu lagi. Sekarang, kita sudah berada di Pantai Eurwangni. Menikmati liburan akhir sekolah ...," ujar Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang berdiri sebelahnya. "Ayo, kita ganti pakaian," ajaknya kemudian.

Luhan pun menurut. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menikmati liburan kali ini, meskipun tanpa Sehun di sisinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua pun telah selesai dengan kegiatannya berganti pakaian. Kedua gadis itu pun langsung turun ke air laut. Hanya sekadar untuk membasahi kaki saja.

Luhan lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dia melihat Irene cs yang sedang bermain air di sana. Gadis itu kemudian mendengus. "Apa setiap gadis yang pergi ke pantai selalu berpenampilan seperti itu?" ujarnya.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah mereka," Luhan menunjuk Irene cs dengan jari telunjuknya, "niat mau berenang apa mau pamer tubuh?"

"Hahaha," Baekhyun malah tertawa dibuatnya. "Um ... mungkin dua-duanya."

"Hh ...," Luhan mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Yak, Luhan-ah. Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang modelnya sama dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun berdecak. "Yak, Byun Baekhyun. Buat apa aku mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, kalau Sehun saja tidak ada di sini. Kau tahu, aku lebih nyaman mengenakan pakaian seperti ini," jawab Luhan. Gadis itu tidak terlalu suka dengan pakaian yang terbuka. Bukan, bukan di tubuhnya ada panu, kadas, kurap, atau yang lainnya. Kulit Luhan cukup mulus. Hanya saja, dia tidak nyaman. Akan banyak pasang mata dari para pria yang melihatnya. Dan, dia tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Cukup, Sehun saja yang akan melihat lekuk tubuhnya. Nanti, kalau dia sudah resmi menikah dengan pemuda itu.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah jambu, dan celana pendek yang panjangnya hanya sebatas pahanya. Bukan hot pants. Kalau hot pants terlalu pendek daripada itu. Tidak seperti Irene cs yang mengenakan baju renang dengan bahan minim, yang memperlihatkan bahu serta pahanya yang mulus.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun-ah. Sehun tidak jadi kuliah di Universitas Oxford."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja bisa. Demi aku, Xi Luhan, calon istrinya."

"Woah ... daebak!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sebentar lagi, dia akan memohon kepada Sehun agar membantunya belajar. Dia ingin mendaftar di Universitas Yonsei juga. Bersama Sehun.

"Bukankah ini terlihat cantik?" Sehun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah berada di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Um ...," Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "cantik. Yak, apa kau mau membelikan itu untuk Luhan?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau pasti tak akan percaya."

"Oh, tentu saja. Jadi, itu untuk Luhan?"

"Iya." Sehun kemudian menyerahkan perhiasan yang dipilihnya itu kepada wanita penjaga toko tersebut. "Aku pilih ini." Dia lalu mengambil kartu ATM dari dalam dompet, dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita tersebut.

Perhiasan yang dipilih oleh Sehun adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Dia ingin memberikan kalung itu kepada Luhan sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya karena selama ini sudah membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun saat wanita penjaga toko itu menyerahkan kalung pilihannya, dan mengembalikan kartu ATM miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Apa aku membelikan Baekhyun kalung juga, ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun. "Yak, Sehun-ah. Tunggu dulu, aku juga ingin membeli kalung untuk Baekhyun."

Luhan merenung lagi sambil duduk di pinggiran pantai bersama dengan Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Lama-kelamaan, dia merasa jenuh di sini. Anggap saja karena tidak ada Sehun. Gadis itu hanya menatap teman-teman sekolahnya yang sedang asyik bermain air, tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Luhan-ah, aku kok tidak melihat Chanyeol, ya?" tutur Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Apa dia tidak jadi datang?"

"Memangnya dia kemarin bilang apa? Apa kau tidak menghubunginya tadi?"

"Kemarin, sih, katanya mau ikut. Lalu, tadi pagi, waktu aku menghubunginya, katanya dia akan sedikit telat. Dia akan mengantar Sehun dulu sebelum ke sini."

Luhan mengernyit. "Mengantar Sehun? Ke mana?"

"Molla. Dia juga tidak tahu."

"Hh," Luhan mendesah. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau ke mana?!" teriak Baekhyun, lalu berdiri dan berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Di sini tidak menarik," sahut Luhan. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Di depan sana, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Uwah! Sehun-ah!" Irene memekik saat melihat Sehun di sana. Gadis itu pun berlari menghampiri Sehun. "Kau datang? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang melihatmu ada di sini." Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

Luhan melihat pemandangan itu pun langsung berdecih. "Dasar, nenek lampir," umpatnya.

"Itu Chanyeol? Astaga!" Lain halnya dengan Luhan, Baekhyun malah kegirangan karena melihat Chanyeol yang datang bersama Sehun di sana. Gadis itu lalu menarik lengan Luhan. "Ayo, Luhanie, kita ke sana."

"Shireo. Apa kau tidak lihat di sana ada siapa?" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Lalu, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tsk, aku terlalu malas kalau harus bertengkar dengan nenek lampir itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang ke sana. Kau tunggu saja di sini, ne." Baekhyun lalu berjalan seorang diri menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Sehun berada. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan datang. Apa pemuda itu sengaja memberi kejutan untuknya? Kalau iya, Luhan sangat terharu.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Chanyeol berseru memanggil Baekhyun begitu dia melihat gadis mungil itu berjalan menghampirinya. Senyum lebar tampak tersungging di kedua bibirnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang," kata Baekhyun begitu sampai di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Aku akan sangat menyesal kalau tidak datang. Kalau boleh menebak, kau pasti menungguku kedatanganku, kan. Hahaha, aku sudah menduga."

Baekhyun berdecak. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia memang menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang sedang menunggumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita ke sana," ajaknya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, tunggu dulu," katanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya. "Yak, Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya.

"Di mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Heh, kalian!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun malah meneriaki Irene cs. "Pergilah! Aku ada urusan sama Sehun," ucapnya sambil menatap gadis-gadis itu tajam.

Seperti dijelaskan sebelumnya, Irene paling tidak bisa untuk melawan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menurutnya sangat menakutkan. Memang, masalah fisik, Baekhyun memang lebih mungil dari dia. Tetapi, masalah kekuatan fisik, sudah pasti Baekhyun yang menang.

Irene pun nyengir kuda. Gadis itu lalu perlahan melangkah pergi dari sana. Diikuti oleh temannya di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, di mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Itu, di sana." Baekhyun menunjuk di mana Luhan berada. Temannya itu sedang menatap dirinya sambil duduk di atas pasir putih.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sehun pun segera berlari menuju tempat Luhan berada.

"Bukannya Sehun waktu itu bilang kalau dia tidak ingin datang? Kenapa sekarang dia bisa datang bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Tapi, dia membelikan Luhan sebuah kalung."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku tadi yang mengantarnya pergi ke toko perhiasan."

"Jadi, kau bisa telat datang ke sinj gara-gara mengantarnya?"

"Iya. Dan, kau tahu, aku ada hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah? Apa itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ng ... aku tidak akan menunjukkannya di sini."

"Ya?"

"Ayo, ikut aku." Chanyeol pun meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Hei!" Pemuda itu menegur Luhan.

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun malas. Namun, di dalam hatinya, gadis itu berteriak senang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin ikut?" amuknya.

Sehun lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Ya, aku memang tidak ikut, tapi aku menyusul. Bukankah itu kalimat yang berbeda?"

Luhan mendesah. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan menurutnya. "Ne, sangat-sangat berbeda," ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Ya, aku marah!"

"Mianhae ...," sesal Sehun. Dia lalu meraih tangan Luhan. "Mianhae, karena aku telah membuatmu marah."

"Apa ini sebuah surprise?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dengan kejutan," jawab Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Um ... entahlah."

"Tsk, kau memang menyebalkan, Sehun-ssi!"

"Eum ... eum ...," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Sehun-ah ... ya, seperti itu."

Luhan mendesah. Sekarang, Sehun bukan seperti Sehun yang dikenalnya. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat."

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Mwo?"

"Langitnya tampak mendung, ya. Sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan. Kau tahu, Luhan-ah, aku akan kedinginan kalau kena air hujan."

Luhan mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus memelukku nanti kalau kita kehujanan."

"Mwo?!"

"Dan, kau harus menciumku dulu, jika kau ingin tahu apa sesuatu yang akan aku berikan padamu itu."

"Mwo?!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan memekik. "Yak, Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sekali, eoh? Apa kau tadi pagi salah makan?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"I-itu ..." Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menciumku." Sehun menghela napas pendek. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan. "Aku saja yang menciummu." Pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Dan, itu membuat Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun pun mengakhiri ciumannya. "Tidak usah terkejut. Aku calon suamimu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau aku menciummu?"

"Ng ... i-itu ..."

Sehun lalu merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Tentunya, dia tidak memperlihatkan langsung kepada Luhan. "Close your eyes," perintahnya kemudian.

"Ha?"

"Close your eyes, Luhan-ah ..."

"Ah." Luhan pun menutup kedua matanya. Meskipun kemampuan otaknya standar-standar saja, gadis itu masih tahu arti dari kalimat bahasa Inggris yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tersebut. Pria ini benar-benar penuh kejutan, Luhan membatin.

Sehun lalu memasangkan kalung yang dibelinya tadi ke leher Luhan. "Sangat cantik," gumamnya kemudian.

Luhan kemudian membuka matanya, tanpa disuruh oleh Sehun tentunya. Gadis itu pun melihat kalung pemberian dari Sehun. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau suka? Kalau tidak, aku akan menukarnya dengan yang lain."

"T-tidak perlu. Aku ... sangat suka."

"Sungguh?"

"Ne. Gomawoyo, Sehun-ah."

"Sama-sama." Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan. Di bawah matahari yang mulai tertutupi oleh awan, pemuda itu menyatakan cinta –entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya– kepada gadis itu. "Luhan-ah ... saranghae."

Tbc ...

Yang jomlo jangan ngiri, ya ...

Hehehe

Hh.. Udah berapa lama, ya, ff ini aku gantung?

Lama beut...

Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang.

Aku harap, readers gk kecewa sama chapter ini.

Udah, ah, bacotnya.

Tetap, ditunggu krisarannya.


End file.
